Protect Me!
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Yuu, working as a bodyguard was hired to protect Mika, heir of a well-known jewelry company after the blond got himself an overly obsessed stalker. [Yuumika, bodyguard AU]
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry Yoghurt

**Protect Me**

 **~~~Prologue~~~**

The trembling man frantically backed away from another figure with a disturbed expression, humming tunelessly.

"Please... don't hurt me..!"

Ruby eyes glinted in the darkness of the night. Lips curled into a malicious smirk, revealing pointy fangs.

"Don't hate me for this, officer~"

"AHHHHH!"

That look of terror - ah, he really want to see that in his precious little angel. Soon... soon... soon...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strawberry Yoghurt**

"Who the heck are you?" A blond around the age of eighteen scowled towards a black-haired man in a black suit who uninvitingly appeared at his doorstep one fine morning.

"Your bodyguard. Amane Yuuichirou, at your service!" With blinding white smiles, the man introduced himself, bowing in respect as he walked into the entrance.

"Don't tell me..."

"..?"

"...my mom sent you here, didn't she?"

"Yes! Madam Dominique assigned me just this morning. It's-"

"Go away."

"Eh?"

"I said - scram! You can go and tell her I don't need any bodyguard, that I can protect myself!" The blond yelled in exasperation as he shoved the befuddled man outside his house before twisting the lock forcefully. "This is such a pain in the ass. Mother should leave me be already!"

The teen dragged his feet towards the fridge and popped open a strawberry flavored yoghurt drink, his favorite since five, before slurping it out in vehement. The chilled fruity treat soon calmed him down. Not for long though...

Azure blue eyes fell unto a black suited man, comfortably sitting at the kitchen table, sipping steamy hot tea, "That won't do, obocchan. Your door lock was a bit... flimsy."

"Pffft-?!" The content in his mouth spurted out instantaneously. The poor boy, currently coughing and hacking, almost choked on the sugary drink by the sudden appearance of a man he thought he'd chased out already.

The yoghurt drink slipped out of the blond's hand and dropped to the cold hard ground, small puddle of pink liquid formed around the drink carton.

"W-what the hell are you do - wait, how did you get in here?!"

The new bodyguard obediently answered, "The front door."

"But - but I just - I did locked the door-" The blond rambled in disbelief when he realized...

"-YOU BROKE THE LOCK?!"

"Well, if it's that easy to be broken, you might want to install a more reinforced lock then." Neon eyes coolly steadied into angry blue ones.

The infuriated young male almost tore his golden hair off in absolute irk. _God dammit, the nerves! Who gave him the right to break into my house?!_

"You're no worse than that damned stalker! That's it, I'm calling the police...!" He whipped out his phone and dialed the three digits. Seconds before he could tap on the call icon, the blond felt a strong hand encircling his wrist and the other snaking around his lean waist.

"No, you don't, young master. Your mother had paid me and I have accepted the job. I will see through my task until the end." The older man took the smartphone out of the blond's grip before placing it on top of the marbled table in a flash. "And please, call me Yuu-chan." He winked playfully afterwards.

 _Chomp!_

"Ow!" Yuu winced, his hold around the boy was automatically released as he tended to his right hand, a teeth mark now visible. The blondie had actually bit him, that ferocious little kitty! Yuu thought, amazement evident in his bright green eyes.

"Don't touch me so casually, perverted old man! And fix that damn broken lock right now!" Having finished commanding his 'bodyguard', the blond stormed upstairs towards his room. He needed to get away from that psycho for now. He needed to calm himself down. He needed nothing more than to; draw.

Hiring a bodyguard, what difference would that make? He'll just end up getting others hurt again.

And Mika definitely didn't want that. Settling down on a stool in front of the drawing easel he placed by the window, Mika picked up a sketching pencil and began to draw. This was the only way he could distract himself from the stalker issue that's been on his mind for so long. Who was the guy? What did he want? And why _him_?

* * *

Yuu leafed through the document of his current client at the moment. To be honest, he was particularly interested in the yellow haired boy, who was already in his third year of high school. Why? Because this was a first for Yuu to meet someone who loathed and rejected him so much.

Shindo Mikaela was the only son of Shindo Minoru, owner of the top jewelry company, Mist, renowned for his classic but grandiose diamond jewellery designs. His father was a Japanese while his mother, Volkov Dominique, was half Russian, half French and worked as a full time model. She then later became Shindo Dominique when she married Mikaela's father.

Since both of Mikaela's parents are working overseas, the poor blond had been left alone in Japan at a very young age in someone else's care. Yuu nodded in understanding, almost as if he could feel what the young master had been through.

"Poor guy had it rough, huh?"

Deprived childhoods were common nowadays, Yuu recalled taking care of countless young masters and mistresses with that kind of upbringing and he swore he'll carry out his duty in protecting the temperamental blond at the cost of his life just the same. 'Just you wait, Mikaela-obocchan. I'll give you the time of your life, you'll be begging me to never leave your side soon enough.'

He promptly remembered the Madam's exact words when he took up the job; _"Precious Mikaela may not notice this since he's a bit aloof, but ever since young, he had been constantly targeted and eyed by many predatory wolves out there, lusting for his body. I don't mean to blow my own trumpet, but our dear Mikaela is an extremely alluring boy, well he did inherited my drop dead gorgeous looks-" Talking non-stop, Dominique flipped her luscious glossy blond hair to one side, "-what I'm saying is, please protect him, Yuu-chan! My hubby is good friends with your father and to think that overprotective daddy of a man actually recommended you to guard our son, I can see how trustworthy you are! Your previous records are perfect as well!"_

 _Yuu bowed gratifyingly, "I am unworthy of such compliment." Well, if he had to be honest, the reason why he never did make a move on any of his client was because he's an asexual. Or that's what he decided to believe since he never felt the desire to touch someone while harboring perverted thoughts. Almost as if he's lacking in the lust department, which was in the favor of his occupation fortunately._

 _From the background, the lost in thoughts Yuu could hear the naturally pretty lady talked about how she had her son to do martial arts for self-defense; which was also how the blond dealt with his offenders all this while until he encountered an overly obsessed stalker._

 _First, they were just innocent confession letters. But when Mikaela ignored them, he started receiving threat notes and then gruesome, bloody packages. Although the blond didn't show it, he was greatly disturbed by them and ended up reporting it to the police._

 _But, that didn't ended so well. The very next day, a police officer patrolling around Mikaela's house was found heavily injured by the bushes, his face maimed beyond recognition with a sharp object._

 _Beside the officer, a white note 'WHO'S NEXT?' was found and Mikaela trembled like a leaf as soon as he saw that. He knew what the stalker meant; If you keep on seeking help, the people around you will get hurt. After that, Mikaela didn't bother going to the authorities anymore._

 _And that's where Yuu came into the picture._

 _"However..." A spine-chilling smile stretched across lips coated with deep red lipstick, "Make a move on him and you'll wish you were never born. Now, do we have an agreement?"_

 _Yuu involuntarily gulped air. "Affirmative."_

 _The murderous expression was then instantly replaced with a soft, sweet one. "Okay, so here's the address..."_

Models are scary as hell, another life lesson learnt, the raven-haired male concluded.

Dominique's voice trailed off as Yuu's mind wandered back to the present time.

A wide scheming smile easily spread across Yuu's confident face. How hard could it be to babysit one pampered plus rebellious teenager, and an illegally beautiful one to boot? (Not that he'll ever be attracted to him.)

Little did he knew that... he'll be experiencing hell in its finest.

* * *

 _ **Day 1:**_

 _7:00 AM_

"Mikaela-obocchan, it's time for school." Yuu rapped on the door a few times, but received no answer. "I'm coming in then, Mika-" The bodyguard halted, as green eyes focused on the sleeping blond with half of his body out of the blanket, arms flailed on both sides and a light snore could be heard.

The young master was not an elegant sleeper, that's for sure. And his boisterous personality didn't seemed to match his outward appearance, Yuu mused to himself. Then again, he wasn't the type to judge a book by its cover so he won't condescend the blond for not living up to his first impression.

On the contrary, Yuu felt more and more intrigued in knowing the blond better.

"Young master..?" Yuu was just about to shake the boy up when sapphire eyes popped open and the blond swiftly caught Yuu's hand before flipping the man down on the bed, Mikaela was now on top of the startled man and that thin arm surprisingly locked his neck quite tightly.

Yuu was quick in overcoming his awe though. In a split second, Yuu easily escaped Mikaela's death hold and their position changed once more. He was now topping the unprepared blond, locking the small wrists in place. "Oho, you really _can_ protect yourself. And here I thought you're just all bark and no bite."

Mikaela snapped out of his shocked trance and began wriggling his wrists but to no avail, Yuu was as strong as a boulder, "Let go of me, pervert!" It's a first. That was the first time someone managed to pin him down. And not to mention escaping his neck lock like taking a stroll in the park.

"Mikaela-obocchan, calm down. I was just wakin-"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Mikaela spared no time in kicking Yuu in the groin. That was all it took for the poor man to release his grip, now curling into a shaky ball on the bed while covering his private part in indescribable pain. "...!"

The blond hopped off from the bed, glancing coldly at the still trembling man, with an evil, satisfied smirk. "Take that... and don't call me Mikaela. Just Mika is fine." It's not like he hated the name his parents gave him, but Mikaela sounded too girly to his liking (it was a feminine name to begin with). Not that he'll ever tell the dark-haired man, though. Because he disliked being made fun of and Yuu being Yuu would definitely tease him, no doubt about it. He had plenty enough on his plate with the way he looked.

With that said, Mika made way to the bathroom to freshen himself up for another tiring day at school.

"D-damn... this boy proved to be a bit - difficult." Yuu forced out a small laugh, his eyes actually teared up from the immense pain. _'How could you attack me there, traitor..! My balls could've exploded!'_

"B-but wait... What did he said just now? Call him Mika?" The bodyguard slowly sat up on the bed, thinking he might need to ice that part later. "Wait-! Does that mean...he accepted me?"

A gleeful smile crept across Yuu's satisfied face, though still slightly contorted with pain. "I'll break down that iron wall of yours, obocchan!"

* * *

 _7:30 AM, train station_

"...what are you doing?" Mika asked, eyebrows furrowing in repulsed.

"Escorting you. And that's not how you want to look so early in the morning, bocchan!" Yuu, in his usual black suit and tie, walked close to the blond, scanning the perimeter for any suspicious-looking person. "Now, cast away that frown and curve you lips upwards, like this!" Yuu demonstrated a perfect happy smile in which the blond came across as a retarded look.

"I don't mind you escorting me or whatever, but can you not wear the clothes you're wearing right now? It's too damn obvious!" Mika raised his voice to show his displeasure.

"Eh~ but black is a cool color, don't you think so?" Yuu retorted, acting almost too childish for his age.

"Are you trying to protect me or get me killed?!" Mika barked back.

"Protect you of course." Yuu deadpanned.

"Ugh..." Mika covered his face with both hands and groaned, classes haven't begun yet but he was already feeling stressed out to the max, thanks to this good for nothing bodyguard.

Yuu placed a bent finger to his chin as he went through what the blond said, "Yeah, but I guess you're right. I'll be sure to dress normally next time?"

"You'd better... Ah, the train's here."

"Okay, Mika-bocchan stay close to me!"

"Hell no." The blond quickly boarded the train, ignoring the raven's suggestion.

"Wait...!" Yuu tried to grab on Mika's arm but missed when a sea of people came in between them and he was pushed to the opposite direction from the blond.

"Young master..! Shit!" They've been separated! As soon as he spotted the struggling blond, Yuu immediately pushed through the horde. Taking a train during rush hour was a fucking bad idea after all, he should've known better!

The morning rush was no joke. Poor Mika was sandwiched between all kinds of people, left and right. The air was hot and humid, different odours mixed with perfumes, making him nauseous. His eyes wandered around in search of his personal bodyguard, nowhere to be seen.

Truth be told, this was Mika's first time on a train ever. He had never commute to and from school by public transportation before so that explained pretty much his situation right now. And being the undeniably proud young man he is, Mika decided to keep it a secret from Yuu. He'll die first before he'll admit anything humiliating about himself.

Mika placed a hand to his mouth, 'Uhh... I feel sick-' Just then, the train took a sharp turn to the left, sending everyone standing squished to the opposite side. Groans and whines reverberated all around the cramped space and Mika joined in.

After the ninety degree turn, Mika had been unwillingly pushed against one of the thick, shatterproof doors, his back facing the inside of the coach. As much as he needed his personal space back, Mika couldn't even remove himself from the sardine-packed crowd, he'll be trapped for a while until they get to the next stop.

Mika then flinched, as he suddenly felt something creeping inside his school uniform. 'Woah, woah, what the hell?!' Immediately picking himself up, Mika tried to turn around and grab whatever it was that's been feeling up his skin. Encountering a molester on his very first train ride? What's the worst that could happen than this.

Peering at the reflection from the glass door, Mika could make out the silhouette of a male, few years older than him, wearing a face mask and dark shades and also a cap to conceal his identity, leaning so close to him until their bodies were actually touching, he could feel the man's steamy breaths behind his ears.

'Disgusting, retarded fucker! I'll fucking kill you..!'

But, before Mika could even tackle the perpetrator, a cool, razor-sharp pocket knife was pressed to his exposed nape. "Make a move and I'll slice your jugular vein . Now, hands on the glass where I can see 'em."

"-!?" One wrong move and blood would spray all over, Mika swallowed thickly. Do he act? Or do he not? He might be able-

"Do it." The pointy blade sunk into Mika's pale skin without mercy, a thin line of red started to trickle down his throat. The retard was dead serious! Mika reluctantly obeyed and placed his fists flat to the glass. And he picked a good spot to do the deeds as well, that bastard! From anyone's angles, Mika's small stature was well hidden by the molester's tall and wide built. The panicked blond thought of screaming his lungs out, but what good would that do? By then, his throat may as well be slit wide open.

"Just let me touch you nice and slow... while there's still time before the next stop... heheh." The man half whispered, while fondling the blonde's quivering back and the slimy hand went further down to the black slacks, reaching into it.

"N-no... st-stop... don't t-touch me, you damned... pervert..!" Mika hissed, and the knife pierced deeper, effectively preventing him from saying anything else.

 _Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! Help me... someone, anyone... YUU-!_

"Would you be so kind in letting him go... ?"

A twist of the arm.

A muffled scream.

A deadly smile.

It all happened so fast. By the time the blond reopened his teary eyes, he was bound no more. No more sticky fingers on his skin, no more knife pointing at his throat. Mika's mind was swirling chaotically. What the hell happened?

The train arrived at its next stop just in the nick of time. "Young master, let's get off." Yuu swiftly grabbed on the flabbergasted Mika and pulled him out of the packed train.

* * *

 _8.30 AM_

They entered a lifeless waiting room. After having seated the distracted blond, Yuu magically produced a first aid kit out of nowhere, "Now, let's see what we have in here..."

Mika was slightly intrigued, "How did you do that?"

Yuu beamed easily, "Rule #1 for any bodyguard, always bring a medkit with you at all times."

Mika gave a skeptical stare.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the first rule. But, who cares." Yuu shrugged indifferently.

"Stay still. This might sting a bit." Yuu warned as he gently dabbed the small cut on Mika's neck with an antiseptic. Then, he took some clean white bandages and started working on the wound.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked, filling in the long silence.

Mika managed a small nod and softly answered, "...yeah." He felt fine physically. But, maybe not so hot psychologically.

"Here, have this. I'm sure this will help you get your energy back." The raven-haired held out a box of yoghurt drink. Strawberry flavored. He now knew one of the blond's favorite things.

Mika slowly took the drink into his still shaky hands, afterwards clutching his wrist so hard in attempt to stop the tremor.

'Don't act so weak now! You're stronger than this, Mika!'

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard." Yuu quickly pulled Mika's head close to his chest. "It's alright to cry, y'know." Large, warm hand ruffled his golden fringes and it stayed there for quite a while. Mika appreciated the body contact with Yuu which strangely soothed him down, unlike with any other males he'd encountered before. He unconsciously leaned into that sturdy chest, listening to the steady beating of Yuu's heart. That's when he knew. Mika knew Yuu didn't get weirdly excited when he's with him. It's safe to assume that the happygolucky man wasn't attracted to him in that sense.

'Maybe I could trust Yuu.' And Yuu just saved him from that molester of an asshole.

"By the way, meek expression doesn't suits you at all." Yuu added cheekily and jokingly pinched Mika's smooth cheeks.

"Shut up, geezer." Mika punched the older man straight in the gut without restraint before standing up on his feet again. "And don't get too comfortable with me next time!" Then, he marched off, leaving behind a black suited man kneeling on the ground while hugging his stomach. 'He attacked me again, that little savage!'

"H-hey, where are you going?" Yuu shakily stood up and chased after the blond.

"School, of course! I'm late, thanks to you!" Mika continued walking while fixing up his crooked necktie.

"Wait, I'm coming with you..!"

"Hell no!"

The two of them bickered along the way to the school, like some good old friends.

Yuu was glad that Mika had gotten over the train incident.

And Mika was glad that Yuu had actually been there for him when he needed help.

Henceforth, their life together had just begun.

 **To be continued..?**

* * *

 **Hello, Shiro here! So, this is a fic I wrote for a friend on AO3. I always wanted to write this bodyguard AU so I did~ and yet again I love the idea of Yuu as the bodyguard more than Mika being one. This is a total AU and I didn't follow the canon story for Mika's parents. Hehehe so yeah do I continue this? But... If I do, updates will be very irregular, just a heads up. Thanks for reading, don't forget to R &R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Literature Books

**Chapter 2: Literature Books**

 **Day 7**

The door to Mika's room was pushed ajar soundlessly, a young man peeked through the entrance to see a sleeping blond, snoring lightly. Yuu beamed at the sight, Mika looked like an ordinary boy without anything to fear, and Yuu wanted to keep it that way. "Excuse me for a bit, Mika-bocchan." He silently shut the door again and made his way to his HQ with a plan in mind.

Mika woke up by the sound of his own alarm clock this morning and not by some creepyass for once. He felt a bit relaxed today because a certain black-haired man haven't been pestering him since this morning. Yuu was nowhere to be seen when the blond woke up but as he headed downstairs, a full set of Japanese breakfast had been prepared for him on the dining table and a flowery note that read, 'Sorry I have an errand to run. Eat up, obocchan! - Yuu'

Sadly, Mika could barely read through Yuu's horrible handwriting without getting a headache.

The house suddenly felt lifeless and empty without the chirpy man in his black suit cooking in the kitchen with a frilly pink apron which oddly looked good on him. It was Yuu's policy that they have breakfast, lunch and dinner together every day when possible and although the proud blond felt repulsive to that idea, he eventually got used to it in the end.

It felt nice eating with someone else, making idle chats (it's just Yuu and his endless chattering most of the time) and having someone asking simple things like how was your day or if there's anything interesting going on. Mika didn't have the chance to spend time with his family ever since he was little and neither did he had any siblings, so he didn't exactly knew what it would truly feel like. But, just by having a meal together with Yuu, that simple routine easily warmed his heart and Mika believed the feeling came close to what he yearned for a long, long time now. A loving home.

What errand did he had to do that's so important anyway? Mika almost grumbled.

Hold on a sec, why did he even care? Mika quickly shook any unnecessary thoughts of the felicious raven-haired man. He must be so tired and mentally worn out to be even concerned about that annoying bodyguard.

* * *

Mika was making his way to the library during lunchtime as usual.

The beautiful blond roughly exhaled, school was taking a toll on him to be honest. Not the subjects or extracurricular activities that bothered the all-rounded student, but the constant harassment from both students and teachers (he made sure to beat them up real good before anything happens), the increasing amount of confessions and love letters he received, the massive amount of gifts and chocolates, the list of problems went on and on.

There was only one place where Mika felt at ease and safe, and that was a quiet, peaceful spot in the library with his respectable senior, René-senpai. The only person in the school who still treated him normally, not like he's some kind of a prized possession to be owned. Mika didn't have any friends, he didn't bother making one. At any rate, René-senpai was the only one friend he'll ever needed.

René Simm was a third year student and also the president of the Student Council. He had long black hair pulled back into a high spiky ponytail with weaved design on each side of his head, eyes as red as rubies, small fangs protruding whenever he smile and noticeable bags under his droopy eyes. Why did Mika called him 'senpai' when they're supposed to be in the same year? It was because René had been absent from school for a whole year when he was eighteen and had to repeat another year before he could graduate from high school.

Entering the empty library, Mika swiftly made way to his favorite spot, the second table by the large, picture windows with a scenic view of blooming cherry blossom trees. "René-senpai," Mika greeted and took a seat in front of the stilled boy, already lost in the world of books. There's no helping it when he gets into his reading mode, Mika surmised with a small smile before beginning to read his own book.

"Mikaela. You're here..." A cool voice floated into the blond's ears before his mind could be taken into a world of imagination, Mika himself could be so incredibly absorbed once he open up any literature book. He placed the 'Pride and Prejudice' book on his lap and looked at the older boy properly. "Afternoon, senpai."

"Good afternoon." René half-grinned, a pointy tooth visible. "How was your day today?"

Mika almost sigh but managed to keep it in. Growing up to be an independent individual, the blond wouldn't ever make the older boy worry unnecessarily about him. And René could get too overwrought like a motherhen sometimes, to the point it gets unnerving. It felt good to be cared for, but Mika wasn't one to take advantage of other people's kindness. "It's been alright. Tiring, but still okay. What about you, senpai? Do you still have trouble sleeping?" Mika was quick to change the subject.

The black-haired boy put a hand under his chin and rested his elbow on the table, "Well, are my eyebags getting lighter, in your highness opinion?" The droopy eyes lazily settled into icy blue ones. "Uh, is that a trick question?" Mika playfully replied. "They suit you I guess, but I do want your insomnia to be cured." He added softly, displaying a rare smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." René curved his lips upwards once more. It was one of those mysterious, secretive smiles again. Mika couldn't quite point it out well enough, but if he had to describe it, he'd say it looked kinda cold and distant. Almost like a different person resided in the stoic and collected student president.

Or maybe Mika was just overthinking everything again, he had the tendency to do so lately. Ever since the stalker started harassing him.

Maybe getting sexually harassed wasn't so bad compared to having a psychotic stalker lurking in the shadows, watching your every move, hurting other people around you. At least, Mika could confront the molester directly whereas the unknown stalker had been as dodgy ever since he received the first letter. He suddenly remembered the poor officer's maimed face and the eerie, bloody note that read: _'WHO'S NEXT?'_

The spaced out blond involuntarily shivered, dropping the book from his lap. "Mikaela, are you okay?" The president asked with a worried look on his zombie-like face. René was the only one who would call him by his full name, 'Mikaela' and still not getting a roundhouse kick from the brutish blond yet.

René was an exception, of course.

The pale blond nodded and meekly stood up, "I.. I need to go back to class now, see you later, senpai..." He exited the library, taking deep breaths when no one was around. Compose yourself, Mika. You're alright. He's not here. He's not here right now so he can't hurt you. Or anyone.

A figure stood in the shadows behind the blond who was walking away from the library back to his classroom.

"Do you know what you got yourself into?"

* * *

René patiently waited until the blond left before picking up the fallen book. Cherry red eyes examined the book intently, and fingers trailed all over the cover and then the yellowed pages. The dark-haired boy inched his face closer and took a sniff of the book, whole body trembling with undisguised lust for the exceptionally ravishing blond. Then, he licked through the book's spine. Imagining as if it were Mika's. "Mikaela's skin, his scent... and taste... and that erotic expression of his.. I'll make all of them mine... soon.."

The ruby-eyed teen started panting heavily, his once droopy eyes became dilated and slightly unfocused almost as if he's high on drugs. "Just a bit more... until he breaks completely.. until then, I'll keep on sending my unconditional love to you, dear Mikaela... kufufufu~"

* * *

"Yuu, what the fuck are you doing?" A tall bespectacled man of short pink hair put both hands on his hips, looking rather annoyed. "You actually decided to teach there...? Have you gone mental?"

"Yeah, telephone pole, it's nice to see ya too." Yuu replied back sarcastically. It's been months since they saw each other again and what a warm welcome he received, the green-eyed man snorted.

"Do you want me to kick your tiny ass that bad?" The taller of the two barked angrily in return.

"Go ahead and try, Four-Eyes."

"I'll fucking slaughter you..!"

"Now, now, you two blockheads. Better stop fighting before Guren-san catches the both of you~" A woman of lilac hair and small stature, with the height of no more than 4'11" feet tall stood between the two bickering men with a lazy smile on her face.

"Yo, Shinoa! Been a while." Yuu greeted with a wide grin.

Shinoa sighed, "You're as laidback as ever. No wonder this tsundere here, Kimizuki, couldn't stop fretting over you like a mama cat."

"I don't give a shit about this suicidal stubborn ass if that's what you're implying, Shinoa." Kimizuki pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Being surrounded by reckless idiots was giving him a major headache. "Well, I'm outta here before I catch any of that idiotic virus of yours." With that said, the pink haired left.

"What's his problem?" Yuu asked, was it his imagination or did Kimizuki seemed a lot more pissier than usual?

"Oh, don't mind him, Yuu-san. He's been a little cranky ever since Yoichi-san decided to guard one of the most influential men in the Ministry Board. The guy he decided to protect was a lecherous middle-aged man who do both males and females." Shinoa explained concisely.

"Huh, sorry I just can't quite understand that part up until now." Yuu admitted and scratched his not iching cheek with a finger. Sexual desires? Lust? The feeling of wanting to fuck somebody hard? Where did they get all those emotions from anyway? Yuu wasn't particularly interested in such topic and he didn't think he'll ever be. "And I bet Kimizuki's being a bit too paranoid, Yoichi can damn well protect himself, or else he wouldn't be hired in the first place."

The first requirement for this job at Ichinose's Protection Agency was to be able to protect the client _and_ yourself from any harm. Guren, their boss was pretty strict with the selection of new employees and Yuu couldn't say he's on good terms with that sadistic plus sarcastic man. Guren knew how to push his buttons and made him unbearably agitated sometimes.

"Well, Yuu-san, there's that. But, I think he just couldn't stop worrying about the ones he loves, no?" Shinoa then playfully giggled, "Including Yuu-san too of course."

Yuu almost gagged, not understanding Shinoa's cryptic implication, "Don't even go there, midget. I'd die first before letting that cotton candy head care for me."

"What were you guys talking about just now anyway? About you teaching in some school?" Shinoa tightened the fuchsia bowtie at the back of her soft violet hair as she went back to the first topic.

"I just got a new client, and she asked me to guard her only son which is quite a remarkable work of art if you ask me." Yuu chuckled in remembrance of his first meeting with the hot blooded beautiful blond. "He has a crazy anonymous stalker targeting him for almost two weeks now and I decided to go on an undercover as a teacher there to investigate about the stalker more. Since most of Mika's letters were placed under his desk and in his shoe locker. No fingerprints either. We're dealing with some obsessed but professional stalker here. They're no amateur..."

"Sounds dangerous to me. Won't you be targeted yourself if that stalker knew of your true identity?" Shinoa contemplated Yuu's decision herself. It was a risky gamble to take. Effective and quick but still risky.

"Yeah, true. But the poor kid was so on edge he'd attack anyone who simply graze him by accident. I really want to solve the stalker issue for him no matter what. And don't worry, I won't allow anyone else to find out who I am that easily, y'know." Yuu fisted his chest lightly, he felt confident enough about it! What could possibly go wrong anyway?

By now, Yuu should probably learn not to jinx himself next time.

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Okay, everyone, please take your seats." The classroom door slid open and entered a handsome young man with jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. The man adjusted his thin-framed glasses before introducing himself, all cheery and bubbly. "My name's Murakami Haruki, and I'll be your new Japanese history teacher for the rest of the term since your former teacher, Arai-sensei had just retired yesterday. Please take care of me from now on." Yuu must've flashed the most brightest smile in the universe because all of the female students suddenly squealed madly.

"OMG he's so hot!"

"Finally, a young and handsome sensei in our class!"

"Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Hey, isn't his name the same as that internationally famous writer? That's so awesome!"

Then, one of the boys interrupted,

"What's so special about a dope-looking teacher anyway?"

"Yeah, you girls are making too big of a fuss over this!"

The girls retorted in disgust,

"What! Why are boys always so inferior to the good looking ones!"

"Not all of us! Weren't you also jealous of Shindo's beauty moments ago?! And I think Shindo's way prettier than any one you rotten girls!"

"Eww, that's so gay!"

"Don't tell me you're a homo?"

"Wha-"

"That's so gross~"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The class turned rowdy in just seconds after Yuu made his appearance. "Now calm down now, class. We have to start the next period now." Yuu, still keeping a smiley face, tried to control the situation again. Wow, kids these days are sure full of energy, Yuu thought. Just then, his eyes met with the one person he had came here for, Shindo Mikaela.

Ignoring the fact that he was the subject of such petty squabble, Mika silently glared with unspeakable menace at Yuu, barely holding in a massive ball of fury and enragement from exploding out for the whole world to see. _**What the fuck is that man doing here?!**_

'Please pretend you don't know me at school, Mika-obocchan.' Yuu's eyes seemed to say this, and he slyly placed a finger to his pursed lips. The universal gesture for _'Shh'._

'No shit, Sherlock... That was what I planned to do so anyway!' Mika almost let out a low growl. And that bastard had the audacity to use such a sacred name as a disguise? Murakami Haruki was one of Mika's favorite authors for Japanese literature stories but Mika definitely didn't remember telling Yuu anything about it! Either that sneaky geezer had been thoroughly researching him like how most bodyguards do (where were his privacy rights damn it!) or he had noticed how the blond had a complete collection set of Murakami's books back at home or he simply picked it out on a whim. The third option didn't sound plausible at all, truth be told.

 _You're fucking dead meat when we get back home..!_

Yuu pretended he didn't catch Mika's glaringly obvious thoughts and decided to use his authority as a teacher to torture - he meant - educate the fellow students who were still engaging in a heated verbal war between two sides. The new teacher clapped his hands hard, producing an ear-splitting noise different than the normal clapping and the whole class fell into an obedient silence. "As I was saying... we'll begin our class straight away but before that, I have a little gift for all of you. Your favorite of all times - pop quiz."

And the whole class groaned in dismay instantaneously. Yuu, ignoring his students' puppy eyes and begging pleas, began handing out the question sheets, his devilish smile never leaving his face.

Mika remained unfazed though, he could easily whisk through the questions with one eye closed. But when Yuu came around to his desk, the blond whispered in defiance, " _Oni..._ (translate:Demon)"

"Aren't we all?" Whispered back Yuu as he took the chance to ruffle Mika's golden locks and retracted his hand lightning fast before anyone would've noticed.

Mika grimaced for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

"Shindo-san, meet me at the teacher's lounge after school today." Was what Yuu had said shortly after Japanese History class ended and they were to change classes for social studies.

'Fuck it. I'm going back home.' Unfortunately for Yuu, Mika's stubbornness rivaled to none. Shortly after the last school bell rang, Mika immediately left the classroom and headed to his shoe locker.

Luckily, he was the first one to arrive. Quick, before anyone else gets here... The blond unconsciously glanced left and right for any signs of his bodyguard slash teacher now before opening the small locker. A piece of paper dropped to the ground as soon as he swung the metallic door open. It looked like a note.

 _ **Thump! Thump!**_

 _It can't be..._

 _It's not possible..._

 _Why now...?_

Mika's heart was now at his throat. He felt nauseous all of a sudden. Panic and terror began creeping into his already erratic heart. Bending down, shaky fingers picked the note up and flipped it to the front.

 _'YOU...'_

Only that one word. Written in red ink. But the smell of iron told Mika it was blood instead. Maybe if others were to see the gruesome note, they might shrug it off as a sick prank or joke. But truthfully, Mika was the only one who knew what the sender meant. Since it came from the same person who gave him the threat note weeks earlier.

 _'WHO'S NEXT? -_

 _\- YOU...'_

Mika was now trembling from head to toe. He was genuinely frightened and suddenly he lost the ability to move or speak. 'No... no... he's not here! He's not! HE'S - '

Just then, someone tugged him from behind and Mika swore he would have screamed bloody murder if it weren't for a hand covering his mouth in time. "NO!? Let me go!" The blond's voice was muffled by the large hand which felt strangely familiar in an unrecognisable way. Flailing and wriggling like crazy, Mika used his entire strength just to escape from the stranger's grips, firm and adamant on not letting him go. If the stalker was this strong, Mika would be so screwed. "Unhand me..!"

"Shh! Bocchan, it's me, Yuu! Please calm down!"

Mika looked over his shoulder only to see it was in fact Yuu standing closely behind him. "Are you trying to run away from me, young master?"

"The fuck, Yuu?!" Mika half whispered, half screeched. His lifespan was literally reduced by ten years due to Yuu's sudden sneaking up on him.

"Hey, I'm Murakami-sensei right now, remember?" Yuu fixed his glasses deliberately.

"Damn you..."

Out of the blue, chatters and laughters could be heard from the corridors. Other students were coming, and they were heading straight to their direction. Mika became rigid from fear. "...T-the note..."

"Come, this way!" Yuu grabbed on to Mika's tiny wrist and they ran outside the school building through the back gate before anyone else.

A shady figure loomed over the rooftop, eyeing the running couple darkly. "I'm the only one you should ever need, Mikaela."

 ** _"NO ONE ELSE."_**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update~ thanks a lot for following,favoriting and leaving behind amazing reviews I am moved beyond words~**

 **Finally Mika's stalker is revealed! Sorry for those who thought Ferid was the stalker... I kinda needed a change of pace and there's no many stories regarding this couple no?**

 **As usual, please read rate and review~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Pepperoni Pizza

**Warning: Past Rape/Non con, unbetaed so yeah, creepy stalker on the loose so dear readers, read at your own risk**

* * *

 **III - Pepperoni Pizza**

 **xXx**

"Mika-obocchan, please come out. It's time for dinner." Yuu with the pink apron tied around his waist and a ladle in one hand stood outside the blond's room.

Ever since they came back home, Mika had forever since locked himself in his room, cutting off any communication with the outside world. He won't even answer the poor bodyguard who had been checking on him for what had been more than a hundred times now.

Yeah sure with Yuu's strength and skills, he could easily break the door down or lock pick the keyhole if he wanted to but he strongly refrained himself from doing so from the beginning. Since... wouldn't that put him on the same level as that sick bastard of a stalker if he did? Mika's trust in him was far more valuable to Yuu than wealth or fame itself.

He wanted to earn Mika's respect if he could.

"Young master, please at least give me some signs you're still alive and haven't jump out of the window yet!" Not giving up, Yuu knocked again and called out to the blond a couple of times more, persistent was one of his best qualities if only Mika'd knew.

Yuu waited but to no avail, not even the slightest noise could be heard from the other side. At that instant, a horrible thought crossed his mind,

 _Shit, did he really commit suicide from fear and overstress?_

"Mika-obocchan? Bocchan! MIKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW?! WAIT JUST A SEC IMMA BREAK THIS DOOR-"

Luckily, before the bodyguard could ram through the door, from inside of the room, came a grouchy, if not exasperated, reply. "Shut the fuck up."

 _Oh, good. He's still alive._

Sighing softly to himself, the young man slipped out of the apron before neatly folding it and took a seat on the floor with his back leaned against the door. It's okay. He'll keep Mika company through the night no matter what. This thin barrier called wall separating the two of them wasn't going to wane Yuu's spirit down that easily.

However, dinner must be served.

So here's a quick lesson on how to tame a grumpy little kitten named Mika:

 **Tactic #1 -** It's the bait that lures, not the hook or rod

"It's okay to be holed up in your room and all, young master, but you still need food to function. And I cooked your favorite beef stew tonight~ So how about it, feel like eating now?"

Mika quietly answered, "The only thing I need in order to function right now is for you to leave me the fuck alone."

-BURN-

Yuu was absolutely flabbergasted. Utterly speechless and spectacularly blown away.

 _Damn this sharp tongued boy - His words cut deeper than a knife!_

"Well, unfortunately that's not gonna happen anytime soon so you better suck it up, Mr Grumpy Face! You want me to fuck off? Then get your butt out of there and eat your dinner first, young man!" Yuu said rather heatedly. He's not going to be one who'll simply nod and smile away to every single harsh remark thrown at him. Heir of the jewelry company or not.

Thick silence for a solid minute. _Uh oh. Why did he let his straightforward rudeness took control over him again?_ Yuu contemplated for a bit before going for a hasty apology but didn't get to do so in time.

"You're a...weirdo." Mika said, his voice muffled by the wall so Yuu had to strain hia ears out to hear him properly.

"Weirdo? Why thanks." He replied satirically. This conversation wasn't going so well, was it?

Mika hesitated and sounded unsure at first but he continued anyway, "But... not the creepy weird... Probably because you don't sugarcoat your words like most of the people I knew." Those who came to him all had the same goal in their corrupted minds. They approached him and befriended him merely for his body and wealth. Mika hated nothing more than people who judged him by his looks and social status. The blond had enough traumatizing experiences dealing with these good for nothing people.

The betrayal by the man he had trusted the most in the past remained freshly etched to the back of his mind.

* * *

 _ **10 years ago...**_

 _Shindo Mikaela was eight years old when his parents went overseas in order to pursue the success of their careers and Mika's uncle from his mother side decided to take care of him while he's staying in Japan due to work._

 _Ferid Bathory. A bachelor man in his late twenties with chest length silver hair tied into a ponytail. He was a tall handsome man with sharp red eyes that twinkled in mischief whenever he spoke with that silky voice of his. He was a happy person who lived his life to the fullest and often reminded Mika to do so as well. "Life is short," he would always say, "so it's best to live your every day without leaving any regrets, okay Mika-chan?"_

 _For the first few months, Uncle Ferid was nice and kind to Mika, he would always play games with the little blond, cook his favorite food which was curry, read him bedtime stories and then kiss him good night. In which none of his parents had ever did. So Mika loved his uncle dearly, and he cherished the moments they've spent together greatly._

 _Until that one stormy night..._

 _It was raining cats and dogs outside. His uncle wasn't even home yet. Mika who was afraid of thunders decided to go to bed early instead of staying up waiting for him to come home like he always did._

 _The silver haired man came home in the middle of the night completely wasted amd all drenched wet from the rain. The sudden banging at Mika's door startled him awake at that instant._

 _Rubbing his sleepy blue eyes, Mika opened up his bedroom door and was met with a red-faced staggering uncle of his, the poignant smell of alcohol immediately infiltrated his nostrils and Mika almost gagged._

 _"Mikaaa-channn -hic- missed me dontcha~~~" Ferid, totally plastered, stumbled forward and hugged his nephew tightly, soaking them both. "My sexy little -hic- Mika~ let's -hic- play with uncle -hic- tonite, mkayyy~" The man intentionally groped Mika's butt so that the poor boy squeaked in surprise. "We'll play -hic!- an adult game this time hehehehee~"_

 _"U-uncle Ferid? Are you alright..?" The young blond asked, his voice laced with fear. What's wrong with Uncle tonight? He's acting so unusual. He'd never drown himself in alcoholic drinks this bad before. "Did something...bad happen?" He softly asked and patted the broad trembling shoulders, his uncle was...crying?_

 _"She left me... that suicidal bitch left me!" Ferid wailed at first, then laughed maniacally the next. "Ahahaha~ that useless cunt -hic- couldn't even handle some pressure from work! Stupid bitch~" The older man's laughter became louder and crazier until it began to scare little Mika to the core._

 _Uncle Ferid's lover, Krul-san, killed herself..? Even though they've been together for ten years? Didn't they loved each other? Uncle's eyes would always shone very brightly whenever he mentioned about that pink haired lady, petite but fierce, he'd mused. Oh his poor, poor uncle._

 _"U-uncle..."_

 _"Fuck women." Ferid suddenly said, the colour of his eyes turned darker before he roughly pushed the little boy to the floor. "I only got my eyes on you now, Mika-chan..."_

 _"Uncle, what are you doing!? Please let go of me..!" Mika didn't even realized when but he had started crying and trembling like a leaf underneath his uncle, looming on top of him like some kind of a big bad wolf. "You're so sexy, Mika... more beautiful than any other girls I've met..." Ferid breathed against the blond's ear, his penetrating gaze, his husky voice, his itchy hands, all of them were filled with nothing but lust._

 _Was it the alcohol? Or was it the shock from his girlfriend's death that transformed his once loving uncle into a sexually-deprived monster? Mika didn't know and he didn't have the time to figure it out because right now, he was about to be raped by his own relative, the one person he trusted and loved so much._

 _Even in his drunken state, Ferid was still ten times stronger than an eight year old kid and using one hand to locked both of Mika's hands above his head, his other hand ripped the blue pajamas off, exposing milky white chest and two pinkish small nipples. Ferid licked his upper lip at the enticing sight before him. Then he leaned down and began to nip on Mika's smooth skin._

 _"Uncle Ferid p-please stop this!" Mika was now sobbing terribly as he tried to break free from the silver's iron grip but was deemed unsuccessful._

 _"It's your fault!" Ferid growled, "Stop seducing me with this lusty body of yours, you dirty slut!" He slapped the boy across the cheek hard and Mika immediately went quiet. Too shocked and stupefied to react. Getting slapped and called a slut proved to be too much for the young blond whose tears flowed down furiously like a torrent. He was deeply hurt._

 _Without a warning, a cold, wet hand snaked into his pants and began fondling with his lower part while his uncle's slimy tongue continued terrorizing his chest area and nipples and Mika had never felt so disgusted and repulsed in his whole life to the point of he wished he was dead instead. His mind went blank from the weird sensations he felt and Mika was so afraid to think that his body actually enjoyed the sexual assault done to him against his will._

 _No no no ! please no ! please don't ! no please stop ! please help me !_

 _Those were the last words Mika remembered repeating over and over throughout that hellish night but his pitiful cries were drowned by the unforgivingly loud booming thunders and howling winds._

 _In the end, he was devoured completely._

* * *

 _Okay, stop._

Mika gripped his arm hard until his knuckle turned white, that part would definitely leave a bruise but he didn't care. Recalling that black history of his would usually leave him in tears and cold sweats and an unbelievably ever-growing deep hatred towards that bastard of an uncle, which in turn budded into a hatred towards every other human being. Humans are wicked. Humans are cruel. Although he was getting better at forgetting bad things that ever happened in his life, the blond would still sometimes woke up to his own scream after having a nightmare about the same traumatic night that scarred him for life.

But then a man named Yuuichirou suddenly appeared before him when he least expected him to. There was something about the green-eyed man that caught his attention like nobody else. And Mika secretly hoped that the raven would be different. That the raven _was_ different than the others. He needed to believe that. And so he did.

Seconds later, Yuu heard a faint sound of a chair being pushed backwards and light footsteps nearing toward the door before stopping short in front of it and afterwards he could feel Mika leaning against the door as well.

"Aren't you a strange fellow?" The blond asked rhetorically. _Why don't you make a move on me yet? Like the others before you?_ Was the real question he had in mind.

Yuu felt accomplished - no not because Mika had called him a weirdo (he's not a masochist) - but because he finally got the reclusive blond to talk more and somewhat open up to him. The raven felt elated to be able to thaw the ice around Mika's heart, as little as it may , an accomplishment was still an accomplishment.

"As strange as you want me to be." Yuu replied with slight playfulness in his tone.

"You really are weird." Mika commented indifferently but Yuu could somehow detect warmth in Mika's voice.

They were conversing normally for once! The atmosphere between them wasn't as cold as it used to be anymore and Yuu could feel tingling sensations travelling up and down his body, he felt jittery like an excited schoolboy going on his first class field trip. Maybe a little bit too excited that he didn't prevent his chatterbox mouth from running its course.

"Haha~ I get that a lot to be honest. You see my coworkers from where I work? There're four of them, two guys and another two chicks. There's this rude guy who looks like a telephone pole called Kimizuki, a puppy-like brunette named Yoichi, a twin-tailed tsundere, Mitsuba and last but not least, a very aggravatingly annoying runt of a troll called Shinoa. Don't get me wrong, I love them and all but at times they could be assholes strangling-to-death worthy. They kept calling me weird or an oddball due to this one personal problem I have and lately, it's been getting on my nerves. It's like watching the same soap drama over and over again until you feel like puking rainbows y'know? Not like I watch those kind of shit - wait, what are we talking about again? Oh yeah - about my nitpicking friends. So there's just nothing I can do about my condition even if they wanted me to change, I mean I would-" Yuu finally paused.

Realisation in 3... 2... 1.

Holy crap, how long had he been talking for? How and why did he decided to share one of his life crises with the blond, whom relationship with him was solely as master and bodyguard? They've only met each other about a week ago so why the heck did the raven willingly talk about the story of his life that no one requested for again? And knowing Mika, the blond probably couldn't care less about whatever issues he may had had.

"Goddammit me..! Uh, sorry young master, forget everything I sa-"

Yuu froze. There was a faint sound coming from the other side of the door just now. Did he heard it wrong or did Mika just laughed..?

 _Sweet mother of -_

"...What kind of condition was it?" Mika purposely cleared his throat and asked a little too quickly, seemingly interested in Yuu's story all of a sudden. Oh no, he's smiling right now. The heat on his cheeks and neck got a little unbearable when he realized he had uncharacteristically laughed in front of Yuu. Mika couldn't resist. He had never met a guy who could talk that much in half a minute and Yuu's furious nagging along with the way he described his friends amused him to no end. Must be nice to have real friends.

 **Tactic #2 -** Curiosity kills the cat

"So, what was it?" The curious Mika repeated when the other didn't reply. He's in for it for good now.

Mika's voice brought the raven back from his stupefaction. _Ohohoho..._ Yuu's lips curled upwards like an evil mastermind as he came up with a brilliant idea there and then. "Heheh~ Why should I tell you?" He taunted.

"...because I'm your master." From Mika's tone, Yuu could tell he was frowning again, golden eyebrows all scrunched up together, he imagined. Just like an angry little kitty, how adorable.

"But I'm your bodyguard, not your servant. Unless your life is in jeopardy, I had no obligation to heed your selfish little commands, my _pampered_ young master."

Mika went silent again, he must be thinking of another witty comeback right now. _This is fun~ To think that the ever so proud Mikaela-sama is being pushed back into a corner by none other than me - a lowly bodyguard...oh sweet victory!_ Yuu hummed in joy. _But, we're not done here yet, young master. I have better plans in mind._

 **Tactic #3 -** You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours

"Okay, I'll tell you-" Yuu glanced behind at the closed door.

"Really-" Mika's whole face lit up but extinguished a millisecond later when Yuu decidedly cut him short, "-but on one condition~"

The young heir almost cursed aloud, "fuc-...which is?" He said through gritted teeth. _Show me what you got, geezer._

"Come on out and eat dinner with me." Yuu coaxed one last time. "Then I'll tell you. Promise."

Mika went silent for another great while again. Waiting for the blond's reply felt as if he's sitting on pins and needles and Yuu wasn't a big fan of needles in all honesty. Even the mere thought of getting prick by that measly needle made him shuddered. Fuck needles. Okay he's getting side-tracked again - _focus Yuu!_

"Heh. Why should I trust you again? And what if this 'condition' of your isn't all that grand either?" Mika finally countered and Yuu could just picture a shit eating grin on Mika's oh-so-smug face.

 _And remind me again why kids nowadays are such smartasses?_

"Oh, it's grand all right. You'll feel much more safer around me if you knew, I guess?" Yuu rubbed the back of his stiff neck, emerald eyes wandered toward the clock on the wall, _20:00_. Perfect time for dinner. _Okay, let's wrap this chat for now, obocchan._ Yuu knew perfectly well that the arrogant blond would never unlock the door for him, but he needed to ensure that Mika keeps a balance nutrition every day and skipping dinner was a big no no. The young master left him with no choice but to use his special technique.

 _Forgive me for this, Mika-bocchan._

"I'll feel a lot safer..? Then, why didn't you tell me before this?" Mika frowned again, his tone all accusational.

"Well, you didn't ask." Yuu coolly replied as he faced the keyhole and silently picked the lock using a hairpin hiding under that messy forest of black hair. With a small 'clink!', the door was unlocked and Yuu sneakily turned the doorknob, swung the door open and caught the startled blond as he fell backwards.

"The fuck-!?"

Yuu safely caught the falling Mika into his arms. "Gotcha. Hehe, nice to see you again, young master~"

"Y-yuu?! B-but..! I'm 100% positive I locked the-" Mika halted, his mind began to process. " _Wait_. Wait wait wait - why does this feel like a fucking dejá vu?"

"It does, doesn't it?" Yuu solemnly nodded in agreement as he recalled the first time he came here. He'd broke inside the house just because the blond shut the door on him and wouldn't let him in. The surprised look on Mika's face at that time was priceless.

"Then, you should've seen this coming too, idiot..!" Once again, Mika used his teeth for something else other than chewing food - he sunk his teeth into Yuu's forearm instead and bit. "Ow!" And yet again, Yuu was caught off guard he ended up with a new teeth mark just above his wrist. "God, stop biting I know you're hungry but-"

"Uh...Yuu..?" Mika abruptly cut in between.

"What?"

"Is it just me or do I smell something burning in the kitchen?"

"Huh? Why would there be-OH SHIT!"

 _Shit, the stove! Oh my god I forgot to turn the heat off!?_

That was all it took for the man to fly off into the kitchen to see a pot on the gas stove catching on fire and the whole kitchen was filled with thick black smoke. "GYAAA THE STEW IS ON FIRE!?" A scream of terror followed shortly after and once more Mika had to bit his lower lip to stifle back a laugh from erupting. Well, well, turns out Mr. Can-do-it-all here isn't very capable after all, the devilish blond reckoned as he witnessed the poor bodyguard (who warned: stand back, young master, I'll take care of this!) putting off the flames with an emergency fire extinguisher near the kitchen entrance and within minutes, the small fire was gone, but so was their dinner for that night.

By the end of it, Mika couldn't help but nastily remarked, "So you dragged me out of my room just so I can eat some charcoals, Yuu- _chan_?"

"Not. Another. Word. Young master." Yuu muttered as he sadly eyed what's left of the once upon a time beef stew. Charred and blackened beyond recognition.

Though the bubbly man was quick to bounce back. "Well, mourning over it won't fill our tummies so tonight I'll order takeaway! What will it be, Mika-obocchan?" Yuu chirped.

"I can choose anything?"

"Anything!"

"T-then can we...can we eat pizza?" Mika nervously fiddled with his fingers like a child who did something wrong and was awaiting punishment. His behaviour could be well-explained with the way he was brought up. Due to his strict upbringing, the blond wasn't allowed to ingest fast food or any other unhealthy fattening high-calorie food from birth, but he always, always wanted to try a bite of that cheesy Italian dish and he thought perhaps Yuu would satisfy his craving considering how laidback he was.

"Pizza it is then!" Yuu happily agreed (although he remembered Madam Dominique said something about taking good care of Mika's model-like body) and proceeded to tease-ruffle Mika's hair in which the blond responded with a kick to the shin.

So for the first time ever, they ordered pizza for dinner and Mika never knew the thin crusty slices of cheese and pepperoni could taste so damn good before.

* * *

Inside a dark and gloomy basement of a certain someone's house, a silhouette of a young man with deep red eyes could be seen playing with a bloody knife by the dirty window where moonlight could barely shone through.

The dark place smelled foul, like that of dead animal carcasses and a strong stench of blood filled the entire space. Dry blood painted the walls and floor in the most gruesome way, as if it was a slaughterhouse.

What was even more disturbing was the fact that covering the torn wallpaper were hundreds of photo of a beautiful boy with wavy golden locks and gleaming sapphire blue eyes, all in different postures, gestures, positions and clothings, even some where the boy was half naked changing in the gym's locker room, sleeping, eating, basically everything that the boy did was captured into a frame and decorated the entire wall of the room.

This was the basement of the insanely-obsessed stalker of Shindo Mikaela, René Simm.

"Mikaela belongs to me, and only me... His eyes, face, voice, body - everything! " René hugged himself tight and quivered as he felt another boner popping whenever the erotic blond crossed his mind. He couldn't contain himself whenever he fantasized fucking his sexy Mikaela over and over in his warped mind. The images were so vivid, Mikaela's moans were so clear. René would tie him up to the bed and worship that perfect body for hours, he would trail his fingers on every curves and edges, and only then would he taste them, leave marks all over that smooth porcelain skin, ravish him, make him submit.

"Why do other people kept on getting in our love's way, my sweet Mikaela?" The man closed in on a large poster of Mika and kissed the unmoving mouth with his lips. "They never learn do they, love? Every single one of these fuckers."

And for now, the dark-haired stalker was dead set on his new target. Another man, who dared touched his precious little Mikaela, who planned to take the blond away from him.

Again and again, they come.

So again and again, he strikes them down.

Until they finally let him be with the apple of his heart, his dear Mikaela.

René maliciously smirked as his droopy eyes wandered to a certain photo he had secretly taken today. A picture of a slightly older man with vibrant green eyes showing a toothy grin came into his line of vision.

"Do you have what it takes, _Murakami-sensei_..?"

René idly flipped the hunting knife a few times more before throwing it into the air one last time and unexpectedly punched it hard. Fortunately enough his fist hit the handle of the knife or else he would've end up with a bleeding hand right now. The knife sliced through the air and pierced directly onto Yuu's picture in the middle of a dart board.

"I'll have to get rid of you next, sensei~"

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Another plot twist! Damn, Ferid's never innocent in my book, nuh-uh. But gdi, I was feeling a bit angsty tonight so you guys have to suffer instead (muahahahah). And no, I don't feel good after writing this chapter. Please someone kill me for hurting my baby Mika... :'(**

 **Million thanks dear reviewers, those who followed and faved (it motivates me to write more so thank you!)**

 **Note: I'll be on hiatus until June 2016, see ya guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

**Chapter 4: Warmth**

* * *

 _"We don't need you."_

Time and time again, Mika would always envision it, a scene where both of his parents, the only people who still cared for him, utter those four words and leave him alone for good.

He yearned for something that would fill his empty heart, something that could warm up his cold soul.

Mika didn't know how to define such a complex feeling. It was more of a desperation, an unreciprocated love, a sad longing towards the unknown.

And it would viciously haunt him, tracking him down in a neverending chase whenever he tried to escape such ominous thoughts.

* * *

 _He was in pitch blackness. All around him were nothing but an endless dark space of void. And suddenly he was choking. Gasping for air. He was drowning in his own loneliness. He had never felt so isolated as he was, so alone. But there he was right now, on his own, with no one to confide to._

 _Why did it felt as if someone was watching him though?_

 _'Mikaela, do you know how much you're worth?'_

 _Out of nowhere, a distorted figure whose face covered in the shadows spoke to the blond, and Mika unconsciously backstepped, his face a mix of confusion and wariness in the presence of the mysterious entity._

 _'What do you mean? Who- what are you?'_

 _The shadow chuckled, its voice layered thinly with a subtly masked venom._

 _'You don't need to know that. Or should I say you already knew who.. or what I am?'_

 _The blond stared blankly at the very personification of one's nightmare. The shadowy figure was large and tall and yes, very very menacing. Yet, he felt nothing. Why should he fear of a bad dream? Dream? Was it really a dream? All that mattered was he knew the answer to the entity's question._

 _'Worth? Me? No one needs me, though. No one wants the real me, to be exact. Those who are after my body don't count.' Mika flatly said. He was a worthless rich little boy with nothing but misery in forms of money and beauty._

 _Upon Mika's reply, the shadow laughed, louder this time, a barking wheezy laugh that sent chills down his spine._

 _'If you only knew...how much you actually worth to someone... Take this as a warning, Mikaela, trust not those who seemed trustworthy...' The shadow gave its final saying before disappearing into thin air as Mika contemplated the true meaning behind those words._

* * *

 **Day 10**

Mika eventually woke up to the sound of eggs and sausages sizzling in a pan, spatula and frying pan clashing once in a while, the boiling kettle whistling, toasts popping out of the toaster, a bubbly song faintly playing in the background and Yuu's tuneless humming softly travelling to the first floor. The once quiet, dead house became lively and full of little miscellaneous sounds Mika didn't appreciate before, but now he couldn't even wake up without listening to them.

Sweating more than usual, the blond slowly sat up from his bed, his body was somehow sluggish and heavier for some reason. He felt a bit hot too, even though winter was steadily approaching and would come very soon.

"...yuu..?" The teen weakly called out, somewhat expecting Yuu to pop his head through his bedroom door at any moment now, like he always did. And Mika would always be all sour about it in which he'll attack the poor raven verbally or physically or sometimes both. He was, in fact, surprised to see that Yuu didn't bother running away from him yet despite having to deal with the harsh treatment every single day. And Yuu wasn't attracted to him in any other way another man would. Could it all just be an act of pretense?

What if Yuu was simply waiting for the right time to devour him, like his now deceased uncle? Mika's paranoid mind dominated his train of thoughts once more and the blond let it do as it see fit. Your own judgement mattered more than anything else. The black shadow in his dream might be hinting on to something after all. That it was only a matter of time before Yuu would show his true colors and bare his fangs to Mika, and by the time he realized it, it would be far too late.

Like they always say, better safe than sorry. Though, in Mika's honest opinion, it would be far more appropriate to say...

"...fuck everyone." Mika tiredly flopped back to the bed as the world around him started spinning wildly and he was attacked by a nauseating feeling along with an unbearably painful headache. Not long after, he forced himself out of the bed as he felt bile rising up his throat and staggered his way to the bathroom.

"Uhh...blergh!" The pale blond held unto the sink shakily as he threw up everything inside his empty stomach into the sink, the cold tap water running fast, swirling the white foamy substance down the drain. His head was spinning, his surroundings spiralling into some sort of hypnotising vortex and Mika figured he would collapse any minute now.

* * *

"Mika-obocchan, you awake?" Yuu knocked and appeared by Mika's bedroom door, all wide smiles. "It's time for breakfast." Noticing the empty bed brought another smile to the bodyguard's face, with an eyebrow perking up in amazement. Mika was the type who would sleep in on the weekends so he rarely ever wake up before Yuu come knocking at his door to do so. He became the little master's personal alarm clock ever since he first came here after all.

Humming to his favorite song again, Yuu walked up to the bed and began making up the sheets and tucking in the covers nicely to the four corners of the bed.

"Young master..?" Green eyes wandered toward the bathroom door when he didn't hear anything from it. It was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet.

"You alright in there?" Yuu lightly tapped at the door, awaiting for his master's reply. Something didn't seemed right somehow.

"...I'm fine. Go away." Mika managed a raspy whisper, not wanting to show his vulnerable side to Yuu, or just about anyone for that matter. He hated being pitied at as much as he hated being ogled at.

Yuu vocalised a quiet 'huh' at the blond's reply.

No, Mika didn't sound fine in the slightest. His voice sounded almost as if he had swallowed a thousand needles, all throaty and strained. Yuu debated whether he should turn the doorknob around and risk a bar of soap flinging to the face or a flying kick to the gut and decided against it. What if... what if Mika was having another one of those nasty complications in the morning aka a constipation? It would be rude for him to impose on the young master doing his business.

"Poor young master's having an upset tummy so early in the morning, is he?"

Mika almost lost his grip to the sink and slipped to the marbled floor. _WHAT?_

And people wondered whether Yuu always was as shamelessly blunt as he was at that time. Well, yes. Yes, he was.

"Okay, just here to tell you breakfast's done! And I'll leave some stomach pills by your desk so make sure you take 'em if you still feel unsettled." Yuu innocently offered and turned to leave the room but halted when he remembered getting summoned for a meeting by Guren just this morning. "Oh, I'm going to the office for a bit so go ahead and start eating without me but give me a call if you need me!"

"J...just go already...!" Mika commanded through gritted teeth. Now he really did sounded constipated for real but he didn't give a damn anymore, he wanted Yuu out and that was that.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Grumpy Cat. I'll be going then, obocchan! See you!"

Mika exhaled harshly as soon as the door to his bedroom was shut close and ducked his head to the sink before he began vomiting again.

Few minutes must've passed before the sickly teen finally got rid of the nasty aftertaste in his mouth by plenty of mouth-rinsing. "...hngh... I don't feel too good..." Looking back at him own reflection through the mirror, Mika almost couldn't recognise himself. An extremely white as sheets ghostly face with dried lips, bloodshot blue eyes stared back at him in exhaustion.

The blond was not the easy to fall sick person to begin with and Mika could say that this was only his second time going down with a terrible fever and he'd admit he was as good as being half-dead right now. With Yuu out and away from the house, Mika was truly on his own. "I'm alright. I can take care of myself..." The said blond reassured himself but he couldn't even stand properly let alone walk, both of his feet felt as if they're walking on some kinda bouncy jelly.

"My head's gonna...explode..." Mika drew out some of the warm air from his body in a futile attempt to lower his body temperature. And when that did nothing, he thought of a better idea.

Through hazy thoughts and blurry vision, Mika dizzily made his way towards the shower cubicle before turning the cold water on full blast and he stood sighing under the icy cool water until his body and clothes were soaking wet.

* * *

"Oh, crap! I forgot to leave the meds out for Mika!" After a smack to the forehead, Yuu hastily made a quick U-turn with his car back to the blond's house.

* * *

"Hey, young master? Sorry, I forgot to drop some meds for your stomach- Young master Mika..?" Yuu peered inside the room and saw no signs of the moody blond so he tiptoed towards the desk and placed the pills on the desk.

'Is he taking a bath? Better not disturb him then-'

 _'Clang!'_

 _"...ah!"_

A loud clacking noise followed by a small squeak from the bathroom alerted Yuu and the man gasped in horror, "Wait a minute- Mika!? MIKA!"

Trusting his instincts, the raven quickly slammed the door open with his body to find an unconscious blond slumping against the wall, under the cold running shower. "What the hell!" Yuu ran to the blond's aid without sparing a second thought, turned off the shower tap and swiftly scooped the boy into his arms. "What are you trying to do? Good Lord, Mika-obocchan, are you alright?" Yuu placed a hand on the wet forehead of Mika's. "Shit, he's as cold as ice!"

Dumping a towel on the bed haphazardly, Yuu swiftly removed all of Mika's clothing, his drenched underwear and all (yeah, pretty much everything) before wrapping the younger male into a cocoon of cottony white towel and blankets and hitting the heater on full power.

"Hey, Mika? Mika, can you hear me?" Yuu asked softly as he lightly caressed Mika's scarlet cheeks. "Please respond if you can hear me."

"...ughh..." Mika stirred after a while, showing signs of life, much to Yuu's relief.

"Ahh, thank god... you almost gave me a heart attack there for a sec!"

"..Y-yuu..? I...is that...you...?" The blond weakly reopened his eyes and through his hazy vision, saw a pair of neon green eyes staring down worriedly at him.

"Yes, I'm right here, obocchan. You're safe. I got you now..." Yuu's voice wavered slightly as he thought of the worst case scenario that could've happened had he not made a quick turn back to the house. "You big dummy... why didn't you say anything?" Yuu wandered his hand through Mika's damp yellow locks, and gently tucked some of the loose damp strands behind an ear. Okay, he needed to help put some clothes on his young master, who was far too weak to even lift a finger, or so it seemed.

"...I... w-what...happened...?" Mika shivered through his words, blue eyes stared confusedly into emerald ones. Didn't Yuu left earlier to meet up with his superior? Is this just a dream? Or is he already dead? Well, if he was really dead, then perhaps Mika could say that being dead wasn't so bad after all.

Yuu rested his hand on Mika's forehead, furrowing his eyebrows deep, "You passed out in the bathroom under the shower! I was so worry! Why didn't you tell me you were running a fever?" The man reprimanded. Yes, he was mad at Mika, but he was also furious as hell and so, so disappointed in himself for letting such an event to unfold. He should've been more perceptive!

"Yuu... wh-what are you doing...?" Mika nervously asked when the other man tugged at his shell of warmth, trying to pry it open. And Mika undoubtedly resisted.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you changing into dry clothes. You're not thinking of going to sleep in just a towel, are you." Yuu said flatly. And Mika looked as if Yuu had just stepped on a helpless puppy for no reason. Yuu immediately noticed his wariness though, "Young master, didn't we had this talk before? I'm not going to hurt you nor will I ever lay my hands on you."

"W-why? What makes you so sure- achoo!" A cat-like sneeze escaped the blond's mouth and he didn't even realize he was shaking from head to toe due to the coldness.

"Because - I'm not sexually attracted to any gender okay! To put it simply, ever since I was born, I have no interest in having sex with anyone, even if I love that someone, which won't matter 'cause in the end, they'll get tired of me anyway..." Yuu paused, exhaling slowly as he finally revealed the truth. Why did he felt so irritated again? Mika had nothing to do with this. "So, what I'm trying to say is...you don't have to worry about me attacking you, alright? Since I won't, I promise." He continued, a lot calmer this time.

"..." Mika stubbornly shook his head, refusing to even let Yuu touch him. "I...I can do it myself..." _So, don't come near me._ He realized he was trembling, not only from the cold, but also from recalling the horrifying experience of the past in which his body could never forget. The night his virginity was forcefully taken away from him would forever haunt him for as long as he lived.

"Obocchan..."

"S-stay away..!" Mika retreated to one corner of the bed and burrowed further into the towel.

Yuu quickly took a backstep. "Okay, okay! I'll put your clothes here. But, I'm not leaving until you're properly dressed!" Yuu said firmly, arms crossing as a sign that he meant what he had said.

The blond bit his bottom lip in discomfort, "I g-get it so shut up." As he tried to reach for the clothes, he mistakenly estimated the distance and almost toppled off the bed if it weren't for Yuu's ninja speed moves in capturing him.

"See? I told you so!" Yuu couldn't help but nag as he carefully hoisted the weakened blond up. "I'll be really really quick, okay? Close your eyes if you feel uncomfortable."

"It's... so... cold..." Mika didn't bother arguing anymore and unconsciously wound his arms around the bodyguard who radiated warmth, breathing hotly against Yuu's ears followed by occasional pants. Then, he began whimpering like a needy child, with his head resting against the broad chest whose heart was beating as steadily as ever. Maybe Yuu wasn't lying when he said that he was born with not an ounce of sexual desires inside of him. That reassured Mika a little.

Yuu let out a tiny sigh at Mika's antics, which oddly resembled that of an affectionate kitten. "You're a little kitty cat alright..." No wonder people were so easily swooned by him. Studying the blond from up close, Yuu could really tell how good looking and flawless he was, his face, hair, eyes; literally his whole body. And Mika had this kind of 'erotic aura' surrounding him where he gets unbearably sexy at times but thankfully, Yuu wasn't one to be affected by such sinful charms that even the blond wasn't aware of.

"I'll definitely protect you from those who would harm you..." Yuu whispered to Mika's ears and the blond unwillingly turned red from his words before burying his face deeper into Yuu's chest. "...idiot." _Stop being so nice and gentle to me._ Mika wasn't used to such gentleness before, so he honestly didn't know how to react to it.

Being so close to his bodyguard, Mika could easily pick up a distinct refreshing scent, a musky fragrant that suited the green-eyed man well. In the end, he drifted off to sleep, breathing in Yuu's scent which somehow calmed him down.

"Young master?" Yuu called out when he felt the blond's hold on him grew weaker. "Ah, he fell asleep already..?" Not wasting any more time, Yuu began to dress his young master into the pajamas.

It wasn't that the dark haired man was up to mischief or anything, but as he was buttoning up Mika's shirt, he couldn't help but stared intently at the pale skin for some time more due to the slight tugging of his heart. Some sort of unidentifiable emotion bubbled up briefly in him before it died away, leaving a clueless Yuu, wondering if something inside of him had changed. "What was that just now..?"

* * *

Mika was safely tucked away in bed, falling into a deep slumber after Yuu fed him his medicine and replaced the wet cloth on his forehead.

As the raven got up to leave, he could hear the young master mumbling in his sleep and unknowingly shed some tears. "No... please..."

"Mika-obocchan?" The faithful bodyguard combed through Mika's luscious golden hair to soothe him. "There, there. It's okay, young master."

"Don't... _uncle_." Mika cried a little before falling to sleep again.

"...?!"

That one word tied Yuu's stomach into knots as he recalled reading Mika's portfolio. Mika's uncle, Ferid-san died of suicide eight years ago. Rumours had it he killed himself following his girlfriend's death but that didn't seemed to be entirely the case.

"I guess it's time I call for help." Yuu muttered to himself as he walked to the door. Since he couldn't always be with the young master 24/7, he needed someone trustworthy to look after the blond in his stead, someone who was good at taking care of others and had the patience of a saint to deal with Mika's rebellious attitude. Yuu knew exactly who to find.

Closing the bedroom door as quiet as possible, Yuu fished out his phone and swiftly dialled a number.

"Hello, Akane? Are you free at the moment? Huh, you were fired from the last job? Sweet! Wait- I mean..!" A flustered Yuu tried but miserably failed to explain.

A cheery laugh could be heard from the other end of the line.

Yuu resumed, "Hey, uh, you're interested in being a housekeeper for the time being?"

The bodyguard anxiously waited for the other person to reply.

"You do? Cool! Thanks Akane. I owe you. I'll send you the details and location later."

 _Click_.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS YUU?!" Guren inquired when he realized they're missing one head in the meeting room.

"Ah, Yuu-san seemed to be busy taking care of his new employer who fell sick." Shinoa opted to answer his question with a lazy smile after receiving an SOS text from Yuu a couple of minutes ago.

"Ha! Seems like the capable bodyguard finally found his true calling; a babysitter." The snarky Mitsuba added whilst tightening her yellow twintails. Everyone else knew how easily jealous the competitive blondie was over Yuu's exceptional bodyguard skills that long surpassed hers even though she was supposedly his senior.

"Oh my, I hope Yuu-kun's going to be alright. Although he does a good job in protecting someone, he can be a bit clumsy in anything else at times." Yoichi scratched his cheek with a worried look on his face.

"That's pretty much the reason why the FBI couldn't afford to recruit him." Kimizuki snickered and the others joined him.

Guren purposely cleared his throat, "That's enough. We got a new job to do. And it mostly concerned on Yuu's new employer since we'll be guarding Mr. Shindo of the Mist Company during an opening ceremony in Kyoto next week." Guren slipped each copy of information around the table for the other bodyguards to see. "These are the details of the event as gathered by Shinya."

Hiiragi Shinya, Shinoa's adopted uncle, was the intel gatherer of the group, possessing an IQ that would put a Harvard graduate to shame. He was currently out of Japan, on a secret mission.

"Mr. Shindo? Ah, so we're guarding the father of the kid Yuu's taking care of now?" Mitsuba summarised, earning a nod from the raven-haired man.

"Yeah, which is why I needed him to be here above all since Mr. Shindo would be introducing his one and only heir, Shindo Mikaela. So, the stalker won't be the only one after him now." Guren pinched the bridge of his nose to let off some steam. One of these days, Yuu would definitely make him go bald from overstressing.

"Don't worry too much, Guren-san. We could always relay any important information to Yuu-san." Shinoa said and Yoichi enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "You can count on us for that!"

Kimizuki snorted, "Well, count me out on that."

"Ki-kimizuki-kun!" Yoichi unknowingly made those puppy eyes that the pink haired man could never resist. "Won't you help us?"

"...fine." The bespectacled man reluctantly agreed. Kimizuki's own weaknesses are his little sister and of course, the soft-spoken Saotome Yoichi.

"And that includes you as well, Micchan!" Shinoa directed her gaze to the twin-tailed blonde. "You know what happens if you say no, don't you?" The violet haired woman made a circular motion on Mitsuba's hand and the blonde immediately blushed. "F-Fine, I'll help out! What can you guys do without me anyway!"

Guren made an unamused face at his subordinates' behaviours. "If no one has anything else to add, we'll wrap this up for today."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **sneak peek:**

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why hello there, My name is Akane and I'm your new housekeeper!"

Housekeeper..?

 _"YUU!?"_

 _x_

"Yuu-chan, you spilled some food on your shirt. Stop being such a messy eater, silly." The brunette chuckled as she leaned closer to Yuu to help wipe the food stain off.

"Shut up~ You can only say the food taste great if I'm eating in a messy way." Yuu joked, unfazed by the proximity at all.

At that point, Mika felt like flipping the dinner table there and then. Seeing those two being so close and intimate with each other made him so irritated for some reason.

x

"Get out, GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!"

"Young master, wha-"

"Don't touch me..!"

"Stop struggling and tell me what's wrong!"

"Don't get too close to her..."

"Huh..?"

"I don't like it when you do."

* * *

 **So, hey! I'm back again and it took me a while to get this chapter done. There's a lot of things going on so hopefully it's not too confusing... Well, uhh thanks for reading, guys~ see ya soon! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Attention

**V - Attention**

"Are you feeling better today, young master?" Yuu's cheery tone greeted Mika first thing in the morning, husher and lower than usual.

"...yeah." Mika barely nodded, groggy from both sleep and medication. "Thirsty." He muttered, letting out an almost child-like whimper afterwards.

Yuu quickly helped the blond up so that he was leaning against the headrest, his movement soundless and efficient. He then placed a glass of water close to Mika's pale lips, slightly dry from dehydration. "Slowly now, obocchan."

"Good?" The bodyguard smiled when Mika gave another small nod before resting his head on the pillows, sighing in content.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, young master! I'm here for you so make sure you rest up and get well soon okay? Or else no more pizza this weekend." The ravenette joked, winking playfully to the younger male.

"Hmph." A grunt escaped Mika's lips automatically.

Sometimes the blond wondered if they somehow accidentally swapped bodies or age because Yuu could be a little too immature for his age while Mika himself always act older than he actually was.

"I mean it." Yuu grinned, mischievous as ever.

And Mika squinted his eyes at that, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh? Watch me." Another empty threat, but he guessed Yuu's silly jokes were one of the things that brought the house to life and because of that, he just couldn't bring himself to feel mad. Strange.

"I'll fire you if you do." Mika threatened back, but the playfulness in his tone evident that Yuu could almost detect a smile in his voice.

The raven-haired then hummed, "Well, I guess I'll take a few days off until your fever's gone. So-"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"Don't take the day off. It would raise the stalker's suspicions." Mika rationalized.

The decision didn't sit too well for Yuu though. "But, your health is my utmost priority-"

"It's an order."

"But-"

"I said - it's an _order_ , Yuu." Mika quickly cut him off, feeling drowsy again.

"...Will you be alright by yourself?" The older man stared worriedly.

"Do I look like a five-year old to you? I can take care of myself just fine..." His young master huffed impatiently.

"Still-"

"Yuu." Mika warned. "Just go."

"You won't let me say no, will you? Do I even have a choice?" Yuu sighed. Mika was as stubborn as a mule once he set his mind on something. "Fine, then. I'll go to school as usual, okay? Meanwhile, you, young man, will behave and sleep that fever away. But, don't think you can escape homework-" The bodyguard stopped when he heard small, calm breaths from the blond, now sleeping.

"Ah, he fell asleep already..."

Yuu didn't know what made him do what he did but he slowly leaned down towards Mika and softly kissed his forehead. "Get well soon, little kitten. I'll see you later."

As soon as Yuu stepped out of the bedroom, Mika silently gasped, face blooming a deep shade of red. "Yuu.. you idiot..." The blue-eyed teen touched his forehead, the area where Yuu's lips met his skin still tingled and Mika felt far more feverish than before.

"You're making it worse..."

He clamped his eyes shut, trying hard to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Something was terribly wrong with it. He should get his heart checked soon.

* * *

 _Ding dong!_

The continuous ringing of the doorbell woke Mika up, and the teen decided to ignore it but the thought of Yuu forgetting to bring the keys with him crossed his mind so he sloppily removed himself from the bed, shuffling slow to answer the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hello there! My name is Hyakuya Akane and I'll be your new housekeeper from now on!" An older woman, about Yuu's age, with chocolate brown hair tied into a single side braid sweetly smiled as she briefly introduced herself, her dark hazel eyes shone bright with positive enthusiasm.

"Uh, what?" Mika purposely made a weirded out face, not caring whether he appeared as plain rude or not.

"I was hired today to be your housekeeper. You are Shindo Mikaela-sama, correct?" Akane said, her carefree attitude similarly resembled that of Yuu's and Mika managed to join the dots together at that instant.

The blonde palmed the back of his neck, averting his eyes for a while before bringing it back to the petite figure, "Did someone, by chance, sent you here?"

"Why, yes! Yuu-chan asked for me to come here." The brunette giggled, sensing an incoming explosion of anger from the young blond.

 _Yuu-chan?_

"...YUU!" Mika exclaimed, hoping his voice would somehow reach Yuu who was currently miles away from him.

And she was right. Yuu did told her that the young master was an interesting person. Beautiful and strong-willed. And he was beautiful, more than Akane had ever imagined - just like one of those expensive porcelain dolls she saw in gift stores. "Please, calm down, young master Mikaela. And I was told that you're running a fever? Now, off to bed. We'll do a quick temperature check and I'll make you some chicken porridge, if you like."

"Why should I listen to-" Swaying, Mika unconsciously fell forward and was luckily caught by the female in time. "-you..."

"I think it's about time you listen to me." Akane advised, propping up the weakened boy firmly. "Bed. Now."

"..no..! Don't touch me! Don't-" Mika helplessly flailed around in Akane's hold, not liking the idea of being touched by others still.

"There, there.. I'm not here to hurt you, please don't be afraid..." Akane tried to console, her tone the gentlest.

"NO! You're lying! He'll get to me! He'll hurt me! Just like he did to the people around me!" Sapphire orbs constricted in fear, Mika sank further to the ground, all trembling and delirious. "Help me... don't let him... Yuu... I want Yuu right NOW! I-" He fainted soon after that.

The brunette, stunned by the unexpected outburst with an unconscious boy in her arms, exhaled in wonder. "What in the world..? I'll have Yuu explaining all this to me by the time he returns." Akane nodded as she laid the young master on the sofa in the living room first, not having enough strength to carry him upstairs.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Yuu, on his way to the third years' classroom, sneezed loudly. "Is someone talking about me right now?"

Sliding the door open, the blackette entered the class with a bright smile, "Morning, everyone!"

"Morning, sensei!" The whole class chorused back, all except for one boy, sitting to the far left corner of the classroom. Ruby red eyes bored intently to the one figure standing

in front, hand busied writing on the whiteboard their lessons for the day.

René leered at their 'teacher' with great hostility. 'Yuuichirou... Amane Yuuichirou... Kill you... Kill you... _ **Kill you..!'**_

Yuu halted, sensing an ominous and dark, if not murderous aura emanating from behind before it disappeared, concealing into the darkness once more. 'Oh? Looks like we have a very suspicious character in this particular class. Who might it be..?'

Peeking from the corner of his eyes, Yuu studied the faces of his students one by one. Everyone looked bored and distracted. Well, everyone except for one; René Simms. He was actually concentrating in Yuu's boring class, something no one had ever done before unless he or she was a valedictorian or simply a 'nerd'. René was one of his quietest students, who liked to keep to himself most of the time and rarely spoke to his other classmates. Yuu's interest in the raven-headed boy was suddenly piqued.

'Who are you, really..?'

* * *

 _ **Lunchtime:**_

René stared at the empty chair in front of him - his blond friend absent today. The library was as silent as ever since people hardly come by except for a few students either studying or reading. That place was their own safe haven, René surmised, the two seats by the window further away from anyone else were special spots reserved for the two of them in their escape from reality, from unwanted distractions.

"My dearest Mikaela... why aren't you here today? But that wretched fraud of a teacher is?" The red eyed teen absent-mindedly flipped the pages to a literature book that Mika occasionally would read and reread again, crumpling one page in frustration.

He needed to see the blond. He needed to hear his voice so very bad. He needed to touch him _/to taste him/_ to ruffle that soft golden tresses _/to keep him/_ to caress that smooth white cheeks _/to break him/._

Mika was his saviour. Who saved him from the pits of misery, from the hell hole he was once in.

Mika was his beacon of light. Luminating him from the evil shadows lurking in every corner.

Mika was his angel. In his deep blue eyes lied kindness and his smile as radiant as the golden sun. He was too precious, too fragile so René must protect him. Protect him from those who wished to hurt him. Protect him from the pretentious man beside him.

"I'm the only one who can break you, Mikaela. Because you belong only to me, no other."

And thus, the raven-headed decided to pay Mika a visit soon. As his most trusted and favoured friend.

"Ah, that package should arrive by today. Don't forget me so soon, Mikaela..." René smirked wide.

* * *

"Hello, Yuu-san?"

"Yeah, that you, Shinoa?"

"Are you done with your 'work' for today?" The lilac-haired slyly asked, much to Yuu's annoyance.

"Done. To be honest, the kids are starting to drive me up the walls with their mischievousness." Yuu complained and Shinoa simply simpered at that.

"Well, the ceremony's in another two days, don't you forget that. Me and Micchan will handle the list of guests, Kimizuki-san and Yoichi-san will guard the entrances while you will do your best to be by Shindo Mikaela-sama's side at all times that night, as an undercover of course. Ah, I believe Guren-san will protect his father instead. Are we clear?" Shinoa gave a pretty lengthy explanation but the instruction was as clear as daylight.

"Yeah, copy that. I'm heading home now, talk to you later Shinoa." And the raven hung up after saying their brief goodbyes.

Driving back toward Mika's home, Yuu kept on thinking back about the mysterious aura he sensed from the third year's class just now. And René Simms.

He did a bit of a background research about the third year repeating student and he found out something quite shocking regarding the half French boy. The reason he skipped a year in high school was due to bullying. By none other than his own classmates, just because he was a little different than them. In other words, he was an outcast.

Though why did the bullying suddenly stopped? Not that he mind, it's all a bit peculiar, was all.

And René seemed to have only one person he considered to be his friend, and that person was Mika. The day Mika started befriending him was the day Mika started getting harassed by his 'number one stalker'.

Was it all a mere coincidence?

It's a bit sketchy in Yuu's honest opinion. He didn't dare say that René was the stalker himself but against all odds - everything seemed to be pointing at the red eyed teen. He just needed some concrete evidence to back his theories up.

But even if it was true, how would he break it to the young master? René was Mika's one and only friend. A friend that he actually trusted and cherished. There's no way a few words from Yuu, who he barely knew for ten days, would convince the skeptical blond.

Yuu sighed, deeper and longer than before. That was another problem to be solved in the future. In the nearest future hopefully.

* * *

"I'm home..." The tired Yuu massaged his temple as he entered through the front door and was warmly welcomed by Akane who was holding a ladle in one hand.

"Yuu-chan, welcome back! You're just in time for dinner!"

"Hey, Akane. How's Mika-obocchan doing?" The ravenette asked, loosening his red-yellow striped necktie, the smell of curry wafted through the air. Akane's curry was to die for, Yuu used to say and still does.

"He's sleeping soundly on the couch." Akane's lips twisted into a guilty smile. And when Yuu said nothing but gave her that 'why was the young master sleeping on the sofa when he should be in bed again?' look, she properly explained.

"But, the good news is his temperature finally went back to normal again. I don't supposed you mind carrying Mikaela-obocchan upstairs, do you?" The brown-haired woman ended her explanation, earning a silent nod from Yuu.

"Did anyone came by or anything suspicious happen earlier today when I was gone?" Yuu asked after a while, his gaze softened as he set eyes on the sleeping blond.

"Not that I know... Oh, but a package arrived for you just this afternoon. I left it on the pantry. Other than that, it's been an uneventful day for the both of us." Akane switched glances between Yuu and Mika, detecting something more than your usual master and bodyguard relationship.

"That's...good to know." Yuu said, relieved.

"You're so protective of the boy, aren't you? And there's something you're not telling me..." Her tone layered thin with accusation. "If my services are needed here, the least you could do is tell me everything I need to know about my new employer?"

They engaged into a staring match for a few moments before Yuu finally looked away first and groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you... Only because I trust you won't say a single word to anyone else. Do you understand, Akane?"

"Loud and clear." The brunette did a perfect salute before clearing her throat. "No, seriously, I won't tell a soul." She reassured.

"Good. Actually... The young master has been targeted. By an unknown stalker."

"What..? Who on earth would do such a thing..." Akane's expression immediately turned grim.

"That's what I like to know too. I have a lead on who it might be, but it's best not to be too hasty." Yuu seemed to be reminding himself instead of his childhood friend.

"Let's just discuss about this later, you look exhausted. Bath first, then dinner." Akane ushered the raven to the bathroom before he could retort.

"Yeah, yeah, mom." Yuu sarcastically said with a snicker. Since young, Akane had always been like a mother figure to Yuu who became an orphan by the age of six. She was one of the closest friends he held dearly until now.

"Shut up and get yourself clean already~" The chirpy brunette chuckled lightly.

"...Yuu, is that you..?" A raspy voice startled the two adults from behind.

"Hey, Mika-obocchan! I'm home!" Yuu happily greeted the blond who was rubbing one eye sleepily. Mika froze when he saw both Yuu and Akane standing close together with the brunette's hands behind Yuu's back.

"...Yuu, come with me!" Mika immediately snatched Yuu's hand and both of them entered the bathroom together before the blond decidedly locked the door from inside.

Akane stood still, speechless. Before long, a knowing smirk stretched across her gleeful face. "Oh la la~" Is it what she think it is?

Of course it was.

* * *

 ** _In the meantime..._**

"Y-young master, what's the meaning of this?" The bodyguard stood close against the locked door, putting some distance between him and the blond. Ever since the incident where he laid eyes on Mika's body - without a single thread on, he had been feeling rather anxious whenever he was put in a situation that might led to witnessing the blond's naked body again. And Yuu would prefer to avoid that if possible, it's been messing up with his mind and emotions altogether and he was worried it would start affecting his job as a bodyguard.

"Are you in a relationship with her?" Mika directly asked, forget beating around the bush, he's not that subtle nor patient enough to wait.

"Her? You mean Akane? Of course not! She's just a friend I've known since childhood!" Yuu denied with all his might. He had never bear such feelings towards the brunette, if anything she was more like a sister to him; a family. He wasn't sure why yet, but he definitely did not want Mika to misunderstand his relationship with Akane no matter what. Was he confused? Very much so. "And did you forget? I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

Mika crossed his arms, still not buying it, "Really? That doesn't seem-"

"Nevermind that, are you feeling better already?" Yuu unconsciously placed his hand on Mika's forehead, which was thankfully no longer hot. "Thank god the temperature's-"

Mika straight up blushed from their proximity, his eyes glazed like that of a maiden in love. "-gone down..." And it was at that time that something inside of Yuu clicked, as if the gods had sent the last missing puzzle piece from above and landed it right at his feet.

The young master seemed to be reacting to his touches and closeness. Don't tell him... No! That's impossible! Don't even think about it, Yuu! The raven fought with his inner thoughts, denying hard that one fact he assumed to be true.

"Ah, obocchan do you wanna take a bath first? Go ahead, I'll wait outside-" Yuu turned to exit but a hand, slightly trembling, clutched on his shirt tightly.

"Bathe with me." Mika shyly said.

"E-excuse me?" Yuu's voice cracked. Did he heard it wrong? He must've did because this was Mika he's talking about here; the cold, icy prince who won't allow people to stand even a metre away from him, let alone touch him!

"Come and wash my back for me." Mika started unbuttoning his shirt on the spot and Yuu almost screamed in terror.

"N-now wait just a sec - obocchan, you can't be serious? I thought you hated it if anyone comes closer or touches you..?" Yuu reminded, his heart was now close to exploding from beating too fast and hard. For the first time in his life, Yuu was as nervous as hell and he's still wondering why.

Mika brought the back of his hand to his mouth, cheeks all tinted pink up to the tips of his ears. "Not you. I.. I don't hate it if it's you." He appeared so illegally adorable and precious, Yuu would've give him a bone-crushing hug if it weren't for the internal conflict he's having with himself, his emotion state was in complete turmoil.

Uh oh. It _is_ real. Yuu had this kind of experience with his previous employers before (though they were mostly females), the instance where they would at him and had sparkles in their eyes. Many had came onto him, even forced themselves on him when he did not react to their advances but in the end, Yuu remained firm with his standing as a bodyguard. And of course, he could not return their feelings for him because he simply had none.

Though right now, Yuu was not so sure if he could say the same for Mika. The blond appeared so bright and dazzling all of a sudden, so much that Yuu suspected something must be wrong with his eyes.

"Young master Mika, I can't possibly-" The bodyguard fidgeted, emerald eyes wandered around wildly, looking at everywhere except for the blond, now had removed all of his clothes. Why was it so difficult for him to look at Mika's nude body again? Wasn't he supposed to not feel anything no matter what gender or body sizes and shapes they have? Why not Mika? Why was he different? The more Yuu tried to comprehend it, the more confused he became.

"Yuu, _please..._ " Mika begged for the first time ever and Yuu's determination almost crumbled. "Just this once."

The blonde teen, on the other hand, wanted to reconfirm the fact that Yuu was indeed an asexual. 'He shouldn't be feeling anything even after seeing me naked, right?' Why did his face burned up whenever Yuu touched him. Why did it felt like a surge of electricity running throughout his system whenever his skin met Yuu's. Why was his heart beating so fast, his breaths short and quick, his entire being trembled whenever their eyes met?

Having isolating himself from others from a young age, Mika lost the chance to learn the meaning behind every single thing he felt towards the raven-haired man.

And he still needed the answers to the questions in store. Hence, the current weird situation they were in at the moment.

"You hate me after all... Is my body that unworthy to look at?" Mika turned his back to Yuu, incoming tears threatened to spill out of his blue eyes. Yuu wouldn't even look at him properly. Mika couldn't help but feel that he lacked the things the raven wished to see. Because he's not a woman?

"What?! No, that's not it!" Spluttering, Yuu forgot all about not looking at Mika as he rushed to the younger male before accidentally slipped on a bar of soap (why was it on the floor again?) and slammed hard against Mika, planting his hands to the wall to prevent the fall.

So there Yuu was, pitting bodies with Mika, with both hands entrapping the naked blond against the wall. Both of them were stuck in that position for a long time, too petrified to move.

"..Y-yuu..." Mika whispered after what seemed to be an eternity. He was red from head to toe. "T-too close..."

Yuu slowly separated his body from Mika's, creating some space between them before he realized something hard prodding him in between his groin.

'Oh, shit...'

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Why did I left it at a cliffhanger? Because I love you guys so much ;D**

 **But seriously, this is the most 'what the f*** did I just wrote' chapter I've ever written... Having no internet for almost two weeks sucks! Well, thanks as usual to you all for reading and um, I'll try updating once a week from now on (no promises tho). Smiley face.**

 **Uhhhh and why some of the scenes from the previous sneek peek aren't in here you say? How tf should I know. Blame my brain and hands for not cooperating well enough. Okay me and my stupid rant. I'll stop before it gets worse. But one thing - just think of it as an April's Fool joke or something :P (nah, I'll continue in the next chappie hopefully :3)**


	6. Chapter 6: Faithful

**Sorry for the late update, guys!**

* * *

 **Protect Me! 6**

 **VI - Faithful**

* * *

'Oh, shit...'

"Uh, ob..obocchan, this is-" Yuu froze, utterly flabbergasted by the turn of events. Ah, hold on a minute. What was this thumping sound he kept on hearing echoing from inside both of his ears? They were loud, erratic and somehow made Yuu feel very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Why are you turning your head away, Yuu?" Mika said, gripping Yuu's arms tightly. "Look at me."

"I can't." Yuu resisted, adamant on averting his gaze from Mika's threadless body. He was not in his right mind at the moment. Yuu wasn't sure if he could stop himself from thinking inappropriate things regarding the young master if he did so. That'd be a disgrace, a dishonor to the Ichinose Group and its line of prestigious bodyguards known for their loyalty and faithfulness.

"Look at me..." Mika pressured on. If he recalled it correctly, Yuu said that he did not have any sexual desire towards anyone so now was the time to prove it. Did his body really had no effect on the older man? At all?

"I cannot, young master. Please understand." Yuu quickly closed his eyes shut before they could take one more glance. Temptation and the likes could very well go to hell because he would definitely not take another peek at the young master in his current state. Temptation..? Him? Was he really tempted by Mika? _Him?_

Mika cluck his tongue in irritation at the raven's stubbornness. Yuu's chivalry was seriously getting on his nerves. His patience was wearing thin, almost as thin as a layer of ice on a frozen pond in the winter. "Look at me! Why won't you?!" He raised his voice out of pure rage, sending waves of echos against the bathroom walls. His breaths became ragged and irregular now, a trait when he was absolutely furious about something.

"No-!" The startled Yuu quickly pushed the blond away when he leaned close, accidentally pushing the boy roughly against the wall.

"Ow!" Mika winced in pain as his bare back hit the cold tiled wall.

"Y-young master, I'm so sorry-!"

"So, you're rejecting me, is it?" Mika slowly released his hold on Yuu, leaving bright red marks from his iron grip. Oh no. His heart was reacting abnormally to the situation, twinging and writhing as if it had a life of its own. And his eyes followed suit, they were strangely watery, almost like the time he ate that one super spicy curry his old maid used to make but only without the burning sensation on his tongue. At that instant though, Mika was in pain in more ways than one.

"Mika-" Yuu started as he reopened his eyes only to be harshly cut off by the angsty teen.

"Get out." Mika commanded, his voice low and dejected.

"Huh?" Yuu stared unblinkingly at his young master's face who was also trembling slightly. Was it something he said? But, as Mika's bodyguard and protector, he had sworn to never lay his hands on the blond so long as he lived. It was an unbreakable vow, an unshakeable oath. "Mika-"

"I said - GET OUT!" Mika roughly pushed the ravenette away, and Yuu did not get the chance to react before he was shoved out of the bathroom, the door slamming hard at his face afterwards.

"Mika-bocchan..?"

* * *

A week later...

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Akane entered Yuu's room after giving it a few knocks, with one hand carrying a small tray of a cup of coffee and some biscuits. "I brought you some snacks. Oh, and the parcel you left sitting in the kitchen few days ago." And she found the raven-haired man sitting by his bedside, hands covering his own face.

"Oh... Thanks, Akane." Yuu massaged his eyes tiredly, but nodded in appreciation towards the brunette.

"Hush now... And tell me exactly what happened between the two of you?" The brunette placed a finger on Yuu's mouth and gently coaxed him. "I might be able to help."

"I...did a terrible thing to him." Yuu began, and explained the situation to his trusted friend afterwards. "I'm a failure as a bodyguard. I hurt Mika-bocchan just now so I-"

"No, you did not. I would say it's quite the opposite, Yuu-chan." Akane took a seat next to the crestfallen man and offered a pat to the back. "Whatever it is, you did it to protect him and in time, I'm sure the young master would see that."

Yuu said nothing in return but found himself down the memory lane, of which the first encounter he had with Guren and how his days as a bodyguard began.

* * *

 _Yuu's flashback:_

 _"Yo. You alright there?" A man, a few years older than Yuu popped out of nowhere and crouched in front of the injured Yuu who was covered in bruises and cuts._

 _"Get out of my face..." Yuu spat harshly, bright green eyes glared daggers at the unknown man, trying to intimidate him with all his might._

 _"Don't be such a spoilsport." The dark-haired man smiled, his sharp violet eyes gleamed when he lighted the cigarette in his mouth. "Say, wanna work under me?"_

 _"Who the hell are you?" Yuu roughly wiped the blood on his broken lips as he leaned against a mountain of old rusty pipes and metal shards._

 _"Ichinose Guren. Currently recruiting new members for my company." The man did not hesitate to introduce himself to Yuu, further astonishing the young gangster._

 _"Company? I'm not interested in some kinda business shit." Wincing, Yuu pressed at his right abdomen hard to suppress the bleeding from a knife stab he received earlier._

 _"Ah, it's not a business group technically. I used to be the head of bodyguards for my old employer. Would you like to be a bodyguard, Amane Yuuichirou?"_

 _"No, I don't- How did you know my name..!" Yuu eyed the other man in disbelief when he saw a familiar card in Guren's hand. "My driving license?! When did ya-"_

 _"Come with me and I'll teach you how it's done. What say you? It's a hundred times more exciting than brawling with these small fries all day, dontcha think?" Guren proposed, arching an eyebrow. His know-it-all smirk did nothing but fueled Yuu's anger even more._

 _"Not interested." Yuu flatly rejected Guren's offer._

 _"Isn't there someone you would like to protect?" Guren tried again, coming onto the ravenette as strong as the first time._

 _"None." Yuu snapped back. "Gimme back my license, old fart."_

 _"And when there is...what would you do?" Guren questioned as he threw the rectangular card back into Yuu's hands, puffing out smoke once in a while._

 _"I don't think I'll ever have someone like that." There was no one left anymore at that empty old house. No one would greet him back anymore nor did he had anyone to give his greetings. "Gone. They're gone..." Yuu gazed away before finally losing his consciousness from the blood loss._

 _"Hm, we'll see about that." Guren dropped the cigarette butt on the dirty floor before crushing it with his shoe. Pulling out his phone, the man pressed one for his most dialled number. "Shinya-chan~ I found another one."_

 _'Just get your ass back here, Guren! We got another client, a big one! He wants to meet you.' A male's voice, silky but mildly irritated greeted him back._

 _"Alright, alright... what's a boss gotta do to get some respect from his men..." Guren said, wiping off imaginary tears from the corner of his eyes like some sort of a drama queen._

 _'Respect? I can give you plenty of hate instead if that's what you want.' The receiver crossly replied._

 _"A little too shy to be honest with our feelings now, aren't we?"_

 _'God, I really hate you...'_

 _"I love you too, honey." Guren playfully smacked his lips together against the phone screen._

 _'WHAT-'_

 _Call Ended._

 _Guren slipped his phone back into the inner pocket of his coat and sighed with a smile. Having a pretty little tsundere as a lover wasn't that bad at all. Violet eyes travelled back to the unconscious young man in front of him. "Well, you're coming with me, brat."_

 _"...n-not a brat..." Yuu defiantly said as Guren propped him up. Turned out he was still conscious, although barely._

 _"Heh, that's more like it."_

* * *

SMACK!

Yuu suddenly smacked his face with both of his hands hard enough that the sound reverberated throughout the room. Akane stared in a stupor as if she had just witnessed something amazing yet not so much at the same time. "Ow... That hurt more than I thought it would..." Yuu complained, before turning to face his dear childhood friend. "Thanks, Akane! I'm brought back to my senses again. You're right, I should just keep on protecting the young master the way I like. And hopefully Mika-obocchan can forgive me as time goes on."

"Well, that was quick." Akane said jokingly, she had honestly forgotten how quick the ravenette could bounce back on his feet. He had always been the strong-hearted one ever since they were little, if she recalled correctly. Yuu was definitely a very optimistic person, and Akane couldn't say she dislike that about the man. "Then, go ahead and apologise to him quickly. Tomorrow's the big night, no?"

"Oh, right!" Yuu gasped aloud, he had totally forgotten about the night of the ceremony! All because of a childish fight with the young master himself. "I'll go check on him-"

"Not so fast, Yuu." Akane took one biscuit from the plate and stuffed it inside his mouth. "Lunch comes first. Both of you are needed at the table, so be a dear and go invite the young master for me!" The brunette happily made way to the kitchen whilst humming lightly.

"Owkay..." Yuu nodded and his stomach made a protesting, grumbling noise. These last few days, he had not been eating much due to the small quarrel with the young master. "Ah, you're hungry, huh?" He rubbed his own tummy apologetically.

* * *

"What do you want?" Mika stared blankly at his bodyguard who came knocking to his room a few seconds ago.

"..." Yuu smiled awkwardly with a fist still hung up in the air. Truth be told, he did not expect the blond to answer his door as quickly as he did. In his mind, he pictured a very sulky Mika who would ignore his every word and action, acting as if Yuu didn't ever existed in the house.

"Young master..! Last time, I... I'm sorry I hurt you..." The black-headed man bowed low, his tone almost begging for forgiveness from the beautiful but cold-hearted blond who did not even wavered at his apology. They haven't been talking for a week now, making the situation a lot more awkward than it should have been.

"It's okay. I'm over that already." Mika answered, both his voice and expression were as cold as ice. Indifferent. That was how he's being treated right now. A wave of stabbing sensations tugged at his heart. They hurt somehow. Little by little, Yuu came to know why.

"Um... Akane s-said lunch's ready so-"

It was very subtle but Yuu noticed a microscopic change in Mika's expression at the mention of the brunette. How come he hated the gentle woman so much? The ravenhead simply could not comprehend that fact. Or maybe deep down inside, he actually knew the real reason but decided to feign ignorance..?

"Please come and eat with us, Mika-obocchan." Yuu added whilst bringing his hand down back to his side. Something was thudding hard against his ribcage, enough to nauseate, if not, suffocate him. Before long, he realized it was his own heart beating. Erratically, mercilessly. Like he was a convict, waiting for his judgment in a court.

"Okay." Came the smooth but cold reply. "I'll be down in a minute." Mika turned back, closing the door on the bodyguard when Yuu suddenly said in abrupt. "I won't ever betray you..!"

"...!" Mika paused, sapphire eyes widened by a fraction at Yuu's straightforwardness.

"I won't." Yuu whispered, an indescribable look washed over his face. And the door closed up on him.

"I know that, you idiot..." Mika slid down the floor, his back leaning against the door and slowly, he covered his eyes with one hand, something wet streamed down his cheeks. "I know."

 _But maybe... I wanted you to..._

Tring!

The phone on his study desk vibrated along with a message tone from Line Messenger. Wiping his tears dry, Mika swiped his phone on and tapped at the green icon. It was from René.

 _1 message from 1 chat_

The ceremony's tmr's night, is it?

 **Rene-senpai, 12:05**

Yeah

 **12:07**

Aren't you going to invite me?

=)

 **Rene-senpai, 12:07**

Didn't you hated formal occasions?

So...

..no

:p

 **12:10**

You're so cold~

I'm coming anyway

See you soon!

n_n

 **Rene-senpai, 12:11**

"Heh, senpai's surprisingly childish..." Mika thought to himself as he imagined the stoic man making cutesy expressions just like the emoticons from Line app. Lips curving into a smile before the blond even knew it. That's right! Who the hell cares about that heartless cold-blooded, jerk of a bodyguard! "You don't want me? Fine! Neither do I..."

At that moment, Mika failed to realize the one peculiar thing about their conversation. How did René knew of the ceremony to begin with, if he had not told a soul about it?

* * *

The next day...

"My, did my sweet little angel grow up from the last time I saw you?" Dominique gleefully said, spinning around with her only child and son, seventeen-year old or not. She literally jumped at him the soon as she entered the house, having returning home from the overseas after so long.

"M-mother... I'm not a child anymore..!" Mika said in exasperation as the model kept spun him round and round a few more times.

"Don't be so cold to your mummy, sweetie~ I missed you soooo much!" The blonde woman finished with a bone-crushing hug, much to Mika's annoyance.

"Stop it..! C-can't breathe..!"

"How have you been, Mikaela?" Mr. Minoru sighed at his wife's childish antics, patting his son's shoulder while he was at it. The two of them had just came back from London, and they would be staying in Japan for another week or so in preparation for the grand event.

"I am fine, thank you, father." Mika politely replied, a thin smile crossed his pink lips. Being apart from both of his parents for so long made communicating properly with them a bit difficult for him. He was awkward, a lot more pissy than usual and somehow couldn't control his anger too well. He loved them. And he knew very well they loved him too. Maybe all they needed was time. Time to amend their broken relationship, time to recollect what had been lost long ago.

Where should he start again?

"Ah, Madam Dominique, welcome home!" Yuu appeared from upstairs wearing a full black suit, with necktie and all.

"Ooh, you're as handsome as ever, Yuu-kun!" The middle-aged woman cooed as she easily pirouetted to the ravenette, even though she was just having a little reunion with her son moments ago.

Mika secretly glanced at the man as well, and hated himself for silently agreeing with what his mother had said just now. As much as he wanted to disagree so bad, Yuu was an undeniably good-looking man, and the color black somehow suited him very well, giving him a more mature and mysterious aura. But the man himself admitted that he was unattracted to basically anyone, male or female. Such a waste, women would surely flock around him if he had shown more interest in anyone. Even him- Mika gasped. _'No, don't go there, Mika! Don't you dare...'_

"I believe the two of you haven't met yet..." Dominique swiftly pulled her husband by the arm until they were eye to eye with the bodyguard. "Meet my husband, Minoru-san! And this is Yuu-kun, aka Mika-chan's bodyguard." She briefly introduced them to one another, a soft smile took form on her lipstick-red lips for once.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, sir. My name is Amane Yuuichirou, I was assigned to take care of the young master by Madam Dominique a few weeks ago." Yuu properly re-introduced himself to the jewelry designer, not forgetting to bow in respect.

"Shindo Minoru. Likewise." Minoru flashed a business-like smile as they shook hands. "I trust my son to be in your care, Yuu-kun." The man may be seen as a cold and cumbersome person at first glance, but Yuu knew that he meant well and that he cared for his son like any other father would. A part of him reminded Yuu very much of Guren in a way. Mika had caring parents, all that Yuu could ever hope for and he sincerely felt glad for him.

"I'll protect him at the cost of my life, sir." Yuu humbly said, his emerald eyes always found their way heading to the younger blond's direction, who was also looking at him but instantly averted his gaze when he was caught staring personally by the ravenette.

"Then, we should be going now. Allow me to escort you to the hotel."

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Ahh I bet you guys hate me for making such a coward move... *cries* But let's not be hasty. I won't let Yuu jump the gun due to uhh.. plot reasons. I did rewrote a small part in chapter 5 again because it had such an unsatisfying feel to it so feel free to read it once more (or not)!**

 **Anddd... I have the app Line but haven't really used it cus I like to use another messenger app so it might be inaccurate compared to the real one. Writing on my phone sucks cus I can't use emoji and such for the word file... :'(**

 **P.S. René, the stalker, will be appearing next chap, beware...**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Do You Trust?

**VII - Who Do You Trust?**

Bright, dazzling colourful lights from the chandeliers and wall lamps. Slow and lighthearted jazzy music playing in the background, served as an accompaniment to the small chatters between honorable guests. The lounge of the five-star hotel was filled with VIPs and important persons who were invited to celebrate the opening of another branch of Mist Jewelry along with the reintroduction of the president's one and only heir - Shindo Mikaela.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, with Yuu driving the limousine for the first time in his life, Mika was the first to popped out of the vehicle, only to be bombarded by thousands of questions by the news reporters, eager for some hot scoops.

"Is it true you're the only son of Mr. Shindo Minoru?" A male bespectacled reporter, he presumed, shoved a mic right at his face.

"Let me through-" Mika demanded, pushing and squeezing himself through the stiffening crowd. If it was one thing Mika hated the most, aside from people mindlessly touching him, was being stuck in a suffocating crowd. Just the thought of various people grazing and touching him made him sick to the core.

"Hey, can you spare us some of your time?" Another reporter, a thick makeup wearing woman this time, grabbed one of his arms.

Dizzy. Nauseous. Mixture of bad breaths. Stinking perfume. Body odours. "Stop it-" Mika was so close to pass out.

"Young boy, please answer a few questions for us!" A crowd began forming around him and Mika felt beyond repulsed.

"LET ME-" Fighting his dizziness away, Mika was so close to exploding out of anger.

A smooth voice cut him off first. "I'm sorry, but we won't accept interviews that hadn't been booked yet." Yuu appeared beside Mika, flashing his tight smile and he pulled the blond closer to himself and Mika literally stopped breathing for a moment. "Yuu... what are you..."

"Right this way, obocchan..." Yuu whispered back as he led the young master into the hotel. Two other bodyguards, namely Yoichi and Kimizuki, had already safely escorted his parents inside.

"Don't get too close to me..." Mika warned, hating himself for even feeling nervous when Yuu's arm wound around his back, holding his shoulder tight. Though in his nervousness, he felt something else like never before... Safety and assurance. This warm, fuzzy feeling. The feeling that someone got your back, would support you no matter where and when. Why was Yuu giving him such an impression again?

Because he was his bodyguard, so it was only natural? Or was it because he had willingly let Yuu enter his heart..? Where no one was ever allowed to even take a peek of what was inside?

In the end, Mika settled for the easiest solution. They were simply nothing. Trivial questions that need not be answered. Simple as that.

As soon as they were out of the reporters' sight, Mika quickly pulled away, looking rather mad at no one but himself. "Don't touch me without my permission ever again...you made my skin crawl." And with all that said, he hastily walked away from the stupefied Yuu.

"Well, aren't you honest?"

* * *

"Where's the idiotic Yuu?" Guren impatiently tapped his finger on his arm as he peered over his second-in-command's shoulder, who was typing away on the keyboard of his laptop.

"I've set up the security and hidden surveillances around the hotel and also had sufficiently allocated the guards outside. But I understand that we're not allowed inside the party because of the opposition-" As Shinya turned to face his boss, something soft pecked at his lips. Or just Guren kissing him.

"Then, we just have to be extra cautious not to reveal our identities, yeah?" Guren momentarily pulled away, a crest began forming on his forehead. "Though getting found out now would be a pain in the..."

Shinya brushed some of his messy hair aside before poking that wide forehead of his. "Stop worrying, you'll get more wrinkles. You have enough as it is."

"Shinya... You're not comforting me right." groaned Guren in return as he took the paler hand into his. Executing his childish little revenge - smooching the soft snowy white skin.

"Whoever said I was?" The blonde retorted with a thin smile, purposely allowing the taller man to leave trail of kisses on his arm. "Hey... We better stop messing around soon."

"Ahem!" And the two adults almost jumped out of their skins, hearts already at their throats. Turning their heads toward the direction of the voice, they saw Yuu, smugly smirking. "I won't pretend I didn't see that."

This cheeky boy had the nerve to say that.

"Brat." Guren grumbled soon after Shinya slapped him away out of embarrassment, having to be seen by someone, their subordinate nonetheless. He was not the type to showcase his affections publicly and Guren would all but respect that. Though sometimes - just sometimes, he wished the blonde would react indifferently to what others would had thought.

"What are you two doing, when everyone else is working their asses off out there?" The ravenette crossed his arms close to his chest, pair of green eyes locked accusingly into violet ones.

Some people fall in love way too easily. Take this old couple, for example. Yuu crinkled his nose distastefully. And some just maybe would never, like him. Love was unnecessary and made one weak, the young bodyguard had always believed that.

Suddenly, an image of the young master flashed before his eyes. That cold straight-forward gaze, slightly pouty lips, the mop of fluffy soft yellow hair, that lithe but oh-so-energetic figure – before he realised it, his head was filled with nothing but Mika and his adorable little quirks.

 _Why..?_

' _You sure you don't know why?'_

Someone, or something, inside his head asked.

 _What?_

' _Or are you just pretending not to?'_

 _Why would I?_

' _Because you actually-'_

"Yuu-san! Wait, are you even listening!" A female's voice shook him out of his trance. Blinking hard, the clueless Yuu stared around to find all four of his colleagues in the room with him. "You'll be disguising as one of Mika's private tutors today so get back to his side asap!" Shinoa repeated for the second time, flicking at Yuu's forehead while she was at it. She was wearing a cherry blossom pink strapless dress that oddly complemented her hair, she seemed gentler if it was even possible.

Mitsuba, in an elegant short red dress hotly intervened, "Can we even entrust such a task to cherry boy here?"

"That, coming from a virgin herself..?" replied Yuu, his gaze remained unfocused and far off into the distance. Almost like he wasn't even aware of answering to the snappy blonde.

"WHAT-" Mitsuba roared and was this close to choking Yuu by the neck if it weren't for the other female stopping her just in time.

"Come now, Micchan. We should be going now!" Shinoa successfully pulled the twin-tailed woman by the hand and they both exited the room, leaving the three males in the small room.

Kimizuki snorted not long after, "Stop daydreaming, you got a very disgusting look on your face right now."

"Huh..? I do..?" The reply was unexpectedly meek, it was so unlike the hot-headed raven, so out of character.

"Geh, the hell's wrong with you..." Kimizuki gagged. That was so an I'm-in-love expression he was wearing. What happened to Mr. Insensitive here? "Disgusting..."

"Now, now, Kimizuki-kun... Ah, your tie's crooked." Yoichi moved in closer to fix his partner's necktie. Light pink instantly crept up Kimizuki's heated cheeks.

Yuu suddenly chuckled, surprising the other two. Life and emotions seemed to have returned to his face. He finally looked like himself.

"Right back at ya, four-eyes." With a nasty smirk, Yuu threw the comment before making his way to the door. He should really stop thinking about the young master given the time or place.

* * *

After Mr. Minoru's speech ended, Mika was surrounded by guests there to congratulate him as the successor for Mist, most of them were influential people in the business industry, presidents or owners of large companies.

"Congratulations, Mikaela-kun!"

 _Shut up._

Pats to the shoulders and back, hairy and wrinkly hands exchanging, various faces, moustached or bearded or stubbed leaning close. Mika felt repulsed. His skin crawled and tingled horribly with what he could only describe as abhorrence.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

 _Shut up._

Even though he was given private lessons on how to act and speak properly in the presence of these people ever since he could barely walk or talk. He just couldn't. Not after that one incident which scarred him for life.

"Mikaela-kun, tell us about the plans you have for the future/Yes, yes!/Do tell!" The small crowd urged. Mika hung his head low, silently wishing everyone around him would just drop dead. He was exuding a very dark and dangerous aura, was so close to call them off...

 _SHUT UP! Get your dirty hands off of me-_

"W-watch out!" Someone squeaked out in distress before a loud, ear-piercing sound of glass breaking resounded throughout the banquet hall.

Everyone's attention was quickly brought towards the source of the sound to find two men on the ground, surrounded by small glass shards and a pale red liquid spilled, presumably wine.

"Oh my, what happened?" Someone asked, a small crowd began to gather around the fiasco, even the guests who were talking to Mika a minute ago.

"The clumsy waiter tripped over someone, that's what happened!" Came a grumpy reply, from the man who took the fall himself.

During the commotion and amidst the confusion, Mika quietly pulled away from the gathering and hid himself behind the large banquet table, a myriad of food towering here and there. He participated in a mini deep breaths session, trying to quell the churning in his stomach and the sour taste in his throat. At that moment, Mika didn't even realise someone approaching him until that someone spoke up.

"Sir, would you like some water?" Mika jolted. A male dressed as a waiter offered various drinks from the round tray he was carrying. He was notably tall, had short spiky pink hair and wore black thick-framed spectacles.

"No, I'm good." Mika shook his head, some of the golden tufts swayed as he did. He gasped not long after, peeking at the pink-haired man once more. "Um, could you possibly be..that telephone pole...Kimizuki...san?" The blond tilted his head to one side.

The bespectacled man raised a questioning eyebrow in return. "How did you..? Wait a sec, what did you just call-!"

"And the other waiter just now was your colleague, Yoichi-san, right?" Mika cut him off first, eyes wandered back to a brunette with dark green eyes and a nervous smile, bowing apologetically to the guest he bumped into earlier. Like a lost little puppy, just as Yuu described.

"Don't tell me... You heard about us from that idiot, Yuu?" Kimizuki sighed when the blond nodded and closed his eyes, running one hand along the pink spikes and then reopened them again. "He even told you unnecessary things... Don't go calling me telephone poles now, I'm quite delicate on the inside." Kimizuki said with a deadpan expression so that he wouldn't know whether the man was being serious or not.

"Such an elaborate diversion though, huh?" Mika breathed out, secretly letting out an inaudible chuckle as he brought his loose fist to cover his mouth. The measures they'd go through for his sake. "...thanks."

The bodyguard didn't miss the slight twitch of Mika's lips who was unable to keep his amusement at bay, however. Long eyelashes quivered, mirth gleaming in his sapphire-like eyes. Kimizuki unconsciously swallowed air and his pupils dilated for a second out of surprise. Mika was what you would call an irresistibly attractive person with a prince-like air around him in whatever he do. He could somehow see why Yuu was so fixated with the boy now.

"No problem, kid." Kimizuki fixed his glasses before making his way towards the brunette, to diffuse any incoming unnecessary brawl. And Mika quietly watched him before he too, slipped away from the happening banquet, heading towards the doors leading to the balcony for some fresh air.

At that time, Yuu barely caught a glimpse of Mika's mop of yellow hair disappearing into the darkness of the outside and he too, followed suit, after politely excusing himself from the guests talking to him.

* * *

'He's alone...' From the shadows, a pair of blood-red eyes gleamed infernally with unpleasant intentions in mind. They landed on a lonely figure, standing by himself at the open air balcony. Hand outstretched, the long fingernails mimicking claws of a predator, slowly reached out to the unaware blond. 'You're mine, Mikaela... All mine... Forever...'

"There you are!"

A male's voice broke out from the balcony entrance. The hand quietly retreated back into the shadows.

"...What do you want...? Yuu?" Mika said, didn't even bother turning around to face the older man. Of course, he was still sulking, this sinfully adorable little kitty.

"It's Yuu- _sensei_ to you!" A playful grin crossed the raven's lips as he fixed the fake glasses on the bridge of his nose. Yuu intentionally approached the younger male before resting both of his arms against the marbled railings, eyes gazing off into the distance. The view on the balcony was simply breath-taking, if not downright mesmerising. The colourful city lights closely resembled flickering fireflies, or countless gleaming stars in the midnight sky. "Do you like the view from here, young master?"

Mika jerked a bit, was nearly caught glancing at the bodyguard immersed at the sight in front of him. "Huh?"

"I...guess?" Mika gazed back in front of him to see the view that Yuu mentioned. No, he felt nothing at all if he had to be honest. He was just out there to get away from all those strangers, touching and talking to him to no end. He did agree that somehow all of his nausea and sickness seemed to fly away as soon as he stepped outside, skin greeted by the fresh evening air.

"Look at the lights from the streets and buildings. They're somewhat similar to that of fireflies, don't they?" Yuu shared his thoughts aloud, that cheerful smile was still there on his lips.

"Fireflies..?" Mika repeated, blinking twice as he tried to understand the meaning behind Yuu's words. Being brought up in the big city his whole life, the blond had never actually seen real live fireflies his whole life so he didn't exactly know what Yuu could be referring to. "I've never seen them before..."

"What, you haven't? Not once in your seventeen years of living-?!" Exclaimed Yuu, his green eyes large and all child-like, they seemed excited instead of shocked, somehow, and the younger male wondered why was that?

"Eighteen." Mika corrected, annoyed to be labelled younger than he actually was.

"Ah, my bad." Yuu scratched his cheek, a sheepish grin easily took form on his face. "Then, do you want to see them this summer? We have tons of fireflies back in my hometown! I'll take you to see them myself!" The ravenette chirped happily.

"Huh... Do you now?" Mika tried his hardest to sound disinterested but deemed unsuccessful when his voice rose one tone higher due to his own excitement. The sudden anticipation bubbled uncontrollably in his heart. Slightly embarrassed, the blond brought a hand to support his chin as he leaned forward, eyes fixated on the shimmering lights beyond the tall trees, mostly from countless headlamps and neon signs of restaurants or shops. _Fireflies, huh?_ "Then, I guess I have no choice but to go see them." Mika purposely cleared his throat and wandered his gaze at anywhere but Yuu.

Ah, this was not good. He was getting excited just by thinking about it. Maybe he still had the chance with Yuu. All hope was not lost.

Yuu didn't miss the slight twitching of Mika's bottom lip. He was trying so hard not to smile again, or so it seemed. A small sigh could be heard from the raven. Finally, the young master was back to his old self again!

Just then, Madam Dominique came into Yuu's line of sight, triggering the resurfacing of his memory.

Yuu gasped suddenly. As if something had hit him hard in the gut. Like brick hard. Of course, how could he had forgotten? His contract was to end after Mika graduate – meaning he could no longer spend time with the blond once summer starts. He was careless this time, running his big mouth before properly thinking about the consequences. Why make promises you couldn't keep? Yuu, you idiot...

He was just- He genuinely felt so happy at the thought of bringing Mika to his favourite spot that he ended up making plans for the future with the blond well in his mind. And he didn't want to see that sad, gloomy expression on Mika's face if he were to admit the truth. The boy hated the feeling of being abandoned the most. Yuu knew that very well.

"Yuu? What's wrong?" The sharp boy asked, noticing the drastic change in Yuu's parlour.

Yuu made a deliberately slow turn of head, further increasing Mika's suspicion.

 _How do I break this to you..?_

He didn't want the blond to find out if he could but keeping him in the dark was probably not a good idea. Complications would surely follow due to lack of communication which would inevitably lead to a misunderstanding. As an adult, Yuu should know that it was best to come clean with things, no matter how unpleasant the outcome might be.

"I.. Young master, actually I-" Yuu, however, was cut off before he could even finish his sentence when a sweet voice called out to him.

"Mika, dear, the guests are expecting to see you. Ah, Yuu-kun's here too! Come inside and introduce yourselves now!" The ever so elegant Dominique smiled as she gracefully motioned to them from the balcony's door.

"You were saying..?" Mika gestured a 'hold on' back to his mother and turned his attention to a distracted-looking Yuu once more. Not exactly sure why, but Mika had a feeling he should listen to whatever the faithful bodyguard of his had to say at that very moment.

"Um, well. It's- it's not that important so I'll tell you later, okay?" Yuu nervously smiled, clenching and unclenching his fists as he spoke. He chickened out at the last moment. What a good-for-nothing coward, he was... Why was it, when it comes to Mika, Yuu had a hard time of properly conveying the things he meant to say?

Mika studied Yuu's face for a while longer before finally nodded. "Okay, then." A part of him felt mildly disappointed somehow, although he couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

Both of them went inside as told but what Yuu didn't know was that he would regret his decision of not telling Mika the simple truth soon enough.

* * *

"You must be Mika-san." Mika turned his head to see a slightly older woman with soft purple hair tied into a beautiful bun, and she smiled back, introducing herself to appear non-suspicious.

"Don't worry, I'm..."

"You're Yuu's friend, aren't you? Shi...uh..." _Something._ Mika tried recalling the name among the closest friends Yuu had mentioned to him during their little talk by his bedroom door but he just couldn't do it right. He sucked at remembering names to begin with.

"Shinoa." The woman sweetly said as she made a little courtesy bow towards Mika. "I'm surprised you knew about me."

Mika gave an indifferent stare to the lilac before bringing his attention back to Yuu, standing a few feet away from him with a polite smile on his face as he seemingly entertained some middle-aged women. _Popular guy, aren't we?_

He looked back at Shinoa and said, "Yuu told me about you and three other of your co-workers... He said you guys were pretty close. Friends."

"Ha-ha, did he now..." Shinoa made a point to dryly laugh as she said this. "That's the first time I heard such a thing. He's such a dishonest little fella. I seriously thought he hated our guts."

Mika almost smiled as she said that. She was right about one thing. Yuu, being the awkward, unaffectionate person he was, was indeed not so honest at times.

"Why, if it isn't Mikaela-sama." Another voice greeted from behind him, also a female's but it sounded more agitated than Shinoa's calm tone.

"Ah, Micchan! How's your perimeter?" Chirped the woman in pink dress.

"Nothing out of ordinary. Yet." A woman with silky yellow hair and in a bright red one piece approached them while tossing her hair to one side. "But, we shouldn't let our guard down."

Judging by the way she walked and talked, Mika could already guess who she was. She had an air of superiority around her and her tone might had sounded a little patronising. What was it again, the term that Yuu used to describe her? _Miss Tsundere?_

"Excuse me?!" The blonde lady exclaimed in disbelief while Shinoa burst into immediate laughter.

Mika pulled out an innocent face as he re-closed his mouth. Ah, he had unknowingly said it aloud.

"Did Yuu told you to call me that? And it's Mitsuba-oneesama to you!" Mitsuba hissed through gritted teeth as she crossed her arms tight to her chest. Her lips formed a pout and her cheeks all puffed up.

Mika didn't nod nor shake his head at her words, his aloof expression did nothing but further irritate Mitsuba until she unconsciously grunted low. "Tch, are all rich kids spoiled?"

 _What._

"I don't consider myself spoiled." Came the annoyed although flat reply, blond eyebrows furrowed into a distinctive frown. Stereotyping people from their backgrounds wasn't unusual but Mika wasn't going to allow anyone to think the same about him.

"A-Ah, I think that's enough of our chit-chat for today-" Shinoa quickly intervened before things could get worse. Mika and Mitsuba's personalities are like water and oil, and both are very proud people if she remembered correctly that one time Yuu was comparing the two of them. The sporadic occurrence of Mitsuba's childish wilfulness definitely did not help the situation in any way.

"No wonder Yuu is better than you..." Mika mumbled under his breath, letting anger overtaking him, as rare as it was.

"And you think you're better for him?" Mitsuba raised her voice, earning some curious stares from the nearby guests and ultimately, Yuu.

"Micchan, stop-!"

"Too bad Yuu's staying only until this summer! He already has a client waiting for him anyways! I'm sure he'll be absolutely thrilled to get rid of such a cocky young master like y-"

"MITSUBA! That's enough!" Shinoa gripped at one of the thin wrists hard, her expression turned dark in mere seconds. Mitsuba abruptly paused, afterwards blinking furiously. What the hell did she just spouted- She looked up to see a very still Mika, face devoid of emotions. _Oh no._

"What did you just...?" Words hung at the back of his throat as he tried to comprehend the sentences coming out of Mitsuba's mouth.

Before anything else, Yuu stepped into their conversation or argument, to be exact. "Hey, hey, what's the commotion all about? You guys are being way too conspicuous."

"Yuu-san..!" Shinoa almost cried out tears of relief the soon she spotted him making his way towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Yuu switched glances from one face to another before stopping short towards Mika, his stomach sunk. The young blond was now trembling, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes slightly watery. "Y-young master, what happened-"

" _Liar._ What a load of bullcrap." Mika whispered, low enough for Yuu to hear. "Was it so fun to trick me?"

"Huh?" Blood immediately drained out of Yuu's face as he grasped the current situation. Oh no... Did Mika found out somehow? What should he do now? There was nothing he could do now- _No, that's not it._ There was nothing else to do but to apologise.

"Mika-obocchan, I-" Yuu began, hand reaching out for his young master.

"Don't touch me and don't you dare talk to me ever again, you fucking liar..!" Roughly slapping his hand away, Mika stomped past the dumbstruck man before exiting the hall into the corridors.

Snapping out of his shocked trance, Yuu was about to chase after the blond when Shinoa tugged him back by the arm. "Wait, Yuu-san... Give him some time to calm down first."

"But- He... I can't- Not again..." Yuu was almost on the verge of tears as multiple negative emotions raging inside of him, trying to break free from him. He hurt him. For the second time. He had failed his duty yet again.

Mitsuba slowly covered her mouth with her shaky hands. "It's my fault, Yuu... Not yours... I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry..." The twin-tailed apologised repeatedly like a broken record while Yuu's face became hard and emotionless as seconds passed.

* * *

Mika heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he entered the male's bathroom, loosening the stiffening tie around his neck. He was alone in there, finally. "Ugh, I really can't stand crowded places..." His breaths grew shallower, and his vision became blurrier. It took Mika a few seconds to realize that he was actually crying. Pearly, clear tears rolled off his cheeks and fell to the sink counter as he recalled the woman's exact words.

' _Too bad Yuu's staying only until summer! He already had another client waiting for him anyways.'_

And shortly after, Yuu's words repeated inside his head.

' _Then, do you want to see them this summer? We have tons of fireflies back in my hometown! I'll take you to see them myself!'_

"Yourself...? What a liar..." Mika harshly bit his quivering lower lip, leaving an evident bruise. "You never actually mean that, did you?"

The door to the bathroom suddenly creaked open, making the blond jumped a bit. The steps were purposely slow and quiet and Mika could just make a silhouette of a person behind a translucent glass wall separating them. Every single fibre in his body screamed in great alarm, warning him to get the hell out of there and into the vicinity of others again. It wasn't safe in here, being locked inside a small room with a stranger!

"Hey, there..."

Mika whipped his head fast to the direction of the caller. And his eyes turned wide like a frightened deer before his facial muscles relaxed again. "Se-senpai?" _Thank god it was someone he knew._

A familiar dark hair young man dressed smartly in a black suit shortened the distance between them as he softly called out his name with the usual cool gaze in his bloody red eyes.

"Mikaela."

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Okay, that bit with fireflies was somewhat inspired by a scene in the saddest Studio Ghibli movie I ever watched, The Grave of The Fireflies. I'm still scarred by the movie tbh. It was so painfully beautiful. :')**

 **But sh*t's about to go down! :O**

 **Thank you to those who had been reading and following since chapter one and for leaving favs and reviews, you guys are angels! I really deeply appreciate every single one of them! xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Trauma

**Warning: Rape/Non-con elements, sex toys etc, don't read if easily triggered. Pardon my shitty writing cuz it's been so long since I last wrote something (busy as heck now that new term had started soooo yeah!) :/ and as usual this shit is unbetaed so yeah.**

* * *

 **VIII – Trauma**

"Mikaela. I came to see... Why are you crying?" Rene stopped short and then ducked close so that their eyes leveled, calmly wiping the tear stains away with his thumbs. "Who did this to you?"

Mika said nothing but kept his eyes on the floor, and he simply let the other man carrying on with whatever he was doing. He was just so damn tired now, both of rejecting other people's touch and of Yuu. Thinking about the green-eyed man made him restless and unbearably, irritatingly sad. His eyes wouldn't even listen to him now, his tear ducts must have been loose by now as non-stop tears continued flooding down his face from the corners of his eyes.

"Senpai... Rene-senpai..." Mika repeatedly called out to the dark-haired man, and he continued weeping like a little child. He seemed so small, hopeless and yes, defenceless – Rene who was eyeing him at that time, wanted nothing but to push Mika down and strip him off of his virginity the second time. Just the thought of it made him giddy and electrified to the point of him having a hard time standing still.

Keeping his indifferent facade on, Rene's hands trembled slightly before he pulled Mika into an embrace, awkwardly combing the soft yellow locks with his fingers. The blond was so close to him, his scent, his warmth and heat; the places where his skin met with Mika's tingled badly, as if he had just been burned. He could and would get a hard on just by Mika's steamy breaths reaching down his throat. The sweet voice calling out to his name over and over didn't help in calming the thunderous thumping of his heart at all. He was on the brink of breaking down, the bountiful lust within him raged to break free and take control of him completely.

 _Touch him! Strip him! Fuck him hard! This is your chance, what are you waiting for!_ The whispers of a devil. The seduction of the heart.

 _No, not yet... We're not truly alone just yet... We'll be caught immediately if we're careless even just for one second._ His mind rationalized. He wasn't dumb enough to think he could get away with it if he were to carry out his deepest and shameful desires right now. After almost a year of stalking Mika, he could possibly wait for the next few hours before he feast on such delicacy.

"Cry all you want, Mikaela... I'm here for you." Rene said, soothingly rubbing Mika's trembling back and they stayed in that position until the blond stopped crying, with a few sobs and whimpers sometime escaping from his mouth. _Ah, I wonder if you'll let out the same cry when I tease your nipples and rip your ass apart?_

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Rene added, securing his hold around the slim waist, secretly thinking to himself; _Anyone aside from myself, of course._

Mika, unaware of such malicious intent harboured by his trusted senior, shakily nodded. "Thank you, senpai..."

 _Anything for my sweet innocent_ _ **clueless**_ _little angel._

"If it's okay with you, would you like to come home with me tonight?" Rene proposed afterwards, a strange flicker in his eyes before it died away. _You're not allow to say no. I won't allow you to._

"Senpai's...house?" Mika blinked back some of the remaining tears. He never had close friends before his whole life so he had very little or close t zero experience in visiting a friend's house. "And your parents... will they be home?" He timidly asked, the thought of meeting them made his stomach twisted into a tight knot.

"Ah, no. They're off on a business trip for this weekend." Rene smoothly _said_ (read as 'lied'), earning a nervous sigh from Mika shortly after he separated himself from the taller of the two. "So, what do you say?"

 _No one will be there to disturb our fun time together... No one!_

Mika stood in silence for a while, contemplating on the options at hand. Either follow his senior back home or suffer from having to face Yuu again when they return from the party. It wasn't much of a choice, to begin with. He'd rather choose the former anytime. How bad could it be if he just up and went and disappear for one night? He was already a grown up and could very well take good care of himself!

Time almost stood still, Rene was holding his breath when Mika opened up his mouth to say, "Okay."

 _Yes!_

"Shall we go now?" Rene harshly pinched his hand for losing his cool disposition and almost sounding overeager when he said that. _Don't rush things, you fool! Tonight, Mika would be mine... He'll be all mine, not that wretched Yuu or even his ignorant parents who neglected him for so long! I carefully watched his every move and step to know what he was like. I studied and researched every inch of his body and soul, the pure untainted youth in him belongs to me and only me! I'll accept everything about him even that black spot in the canvas of his life, for he is mine to be loved, to be loathed, to be protected, to be destroyed!_

"Mm-hm..." Mika's quiet reply broke Rene from his long and unhealthy train of thoughts.

"Let's."

It was only momentary, but when Mika wasn't looking, Rene swiftly licked his upper lip. The small pink tip shot out and back inside in just one second.

' _Thank you for the meal...'_

* * *

"Wow..." A tiny surprised exclamation could be heard from the blond as he took every inch of Rene's house in. It was a nice cream-colored double-storey bungalow, located a few feet away from other houses, giving it a sense of seclusion from others.

"Oh, this is nothing much..." Rene humbly said as he pushed the metal gate open, giving way for Mika to step in first.

The inside of the house was just as homey as it seemed from the outside. Removing his shoes and placing them neatly on the shoe rack, Mika slipped into the indoor slippers before being led into the living room by Rene. "Make yourself at home. I'll go and boil some hot water. Coffee or tea?"

 _Tea with milk. No sugar._ Rene said internally, already predicting Mika's very next words but asked him anyway to avoid the slightest suspicion.

"Tea with milk. And no sugar, please." Mika smiled a little before taking a seat on the sofa.

 _What did I say? I know everything about you._

"Alrighty. Be back in a sec." The dark-haired man disappeared into the kitchen and Mika could make out small clinks of something metallic clashing with glass – the spoon and mugs maybe. Sighing low, the blond leaned closer to the cushion behind him, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He let out a tired yawn. And then another until tears welled up in his eyes. A sense of urgency shook him awake for a while and Mika subconsciously reached for his phone before typing something. Although the situation between Yuu and him may still be tense, Mika did not forget to inform his bodyguard of his whereabouts in case something bad were to happen – no matter how small the possibility may be. He didn't want to worry his parents so.

In the midst of typing, Mika dozed off again, accidentally sending the unfinished text to Yuu, the phone slipped right through his fingers soon after.

* * *

' _Mikaela...'_

Mika stirred a bit in his sleep after having to doze off on the couch while waiting for his senpai. Although faint, he could hear someone calling him in a sing-song way. At that instance, he was reminded of his deceased uncle who had forced himself on him.

' _You're mine... You're forever mine!'_

The voice grew louder and Mika could almost sense someone reaching out for him – black and long finger-nailed hands trying to grab at his throat. Gasping, sapphire eyes flew open only to be met with ruby red ones. Rene was right in front of him, with a blanket in his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you... Ah, tea's ready by the way. Do take a sip, you looked a bit pale." Offered the man with black ponytail as he took a sit beside the blond.

"T-thanks, senpai... I just had a bad dream, was all..." Mika tiredly rubbed at his temple before taking the hot drink in his cold hands. The milk tea tasted exceptionally sweet even without sugar being added to it.

"Um, senpai. May I use the bathroom?" Mika settled the mug back onto the coffee table in front of him, feeling the need to freshen himself up after that disturbing albeit short dream.

Rene flashed a mysterious smile and pointed to a flight of stairs leading downstairs, a red door could be seen at the bottom. "The toilet upstairs is being fixed so you'll have to use the basement one."

"Alright..?" Mika sounded unsure as he nodded, it occurred to him as weird – why would there be a toilet in the basement again? But there was a possibility of the basement being used as a bedroom in some houses, maybe that was all there is to it. When Rene wasn't looking, Mika felt for the back pocket of his pants, relieved to feel a bump – at least his smartphone was with him.

On his way down the stairs, Mika was attacked by sudden light-headedness, staggering a little before bumping into the wooden door, twisting the doorknob open. He felt funny and somehow was burning up, his throat dried up. "What on earth-!"

Dozens – or hundreds of his pictures decorated the dilapidated basement walls. The insane amount and positions of each and one of himself in the photos were enough to creep the hell out of him and something inside him clicked immediately. Rene was his stalker. Panicking, Mika quickly reached for his phone in attempt to call his bodyguard whom he wasn't supposed to be separated from at all times. Regretting couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Welcome, to my personal Mikaela Shrine..."

Mika's surprised gasp followed shortly after Rene's low and breathy voice from behind him.

Turning on his heels, the blond stared at the taller male in absolute flabbergast. "Senpai! Wha- What is all of this..? Are all of those...m-me...?" He turned back to face the wall full of candid shots of him, there were even inappropriate ones like him changing in the locker room, taking a shower and even him sleeping. Mika was more than creeped out at that point, his heart was now hammering against his chest, his head was pounding and his knees almost buckled up from shock. The room started spinning along with his vision and immediately Mika felt feverish all over. He managed to hold onto the wall on time when his body began swaying on its own.

He was able to finally piece the last jigsaw puzzle together.

"The drink... What did you-"

* * *

"Yuu-chan, welcome back- Ah, the young master isn't with you?" Akane sweetly greeted the raven as soon as he dragged himself into the house but paused when she saw that the blond was missing.

"Uh. I might have pissed him off yet again..." Yuu pulled at his necktie to loosen it and exhaled loudly. He went and ran his fingers to the mess of black hair, creating an even bigger mess on top of his head. "I'm the biggest jerk there is..."

Akane stared for some more before a soft smile graced her lips. "At least you're not a jerk enough to admit you're one." She proceeded into the living room, motioning Yuu to follow before settling the tray of freshly brewed coffee and shortbreads on the table. "Come, sit down and relax for a bit. So, I presume that Mika-sama is safe somewhere else?"

"I wish I could say the same... He may or may not be staying with a friend at the moment." Yuu was about to sit on the couch when he remembered about the parcel delivered to him last evening. He had forgotten all about it.

Standing up again, Yuu quickly made his way into the kitchen to see the small box still sitting on top of the pantry, untouched. Peering at it, he saw that there was no sender address. His instincts began to send distressing signals to his brain, warning him about the animosity of the parcel's content. Could it be that...?

His heart began to pick up a quicker pace as he took the pocket knife hidden in his belt and traced the opening of the box open. His nose caught a whiff of something decaying, causing his heart to thump louder than before.

He flipped the box open.

Yuu's heart sank to the very bottom of his stomach. Inside the box painted a deep red and another item carefully wrapped inside transparent plastic. It looked like a human heart. Real, bloodied heart the size of a fist with a dagger brutally pierced straight into it. Thick ruby liquid oozed out from the cut, flowing once in a while out of the flimsy plastic bag it was contained in. The smell of rotten flesh or organ for that matter infiltrated his nostrils and Yuu immediately gagged, roughly covering his mouth and jerked away from the gruesome box.

Before he could do anything else, something in his pocket vibrated. His phone. Yuu quickly fished the electronic device out to see the glowing screen indicating a new notification.

"A text from... Mika-obocchan?" Yuu's heart skipped a beat as he clicked the Message icon to read.

 _I won't be coming ba_

That was all.

The text seemed to be abruptly cut off and sent by accident. Staring at the text longer made Yuu's stomach churned horribly and his lips dried up as if he was in a desert. Could something had happened to the young master? Wasting no time, Yuu quickly tracked the location of his young master through the tracker he planted without Mika knowing. He soon got the exact location. Typing the information to his intelligent pink-haired colleague and getting an instant reply shortly after, a name and an address. Rene Simm.

It didn't take the green-eyed man long to piece two and two together. Of fucking course! Mika's senior..!

"Yuu, what's going ON-?!" Akane shrieked at the end, gagging afterwards when the foul stench finally reached her nose. "The heck is this awful smell?!"

"Insanity. A dangerously uncontrollable one." Was Yuu's answer as he resealed the bloody organ back into the box and went to grab his coat again.

"Yuu-chan, are you going to..." Akane frantically followed the raven to the front door again.

"Yeah, I'm heading out. On a rescue mission!" Yuu said without turning back. "Call the cops if I'm not back within an hour!"

* * *

"W-what's the meaning of this... Rene...senpai..?" Mika immediately questioned, feeling rather wary of the quiet dark-haired man all of a sudden. His body becoming weird after he took a few sips of the tea. Could the man had somehow drugged him?

Rene said nothing but leaned closer until his chest met with Mika's back, calmly taking the black smartphone out of the shorter boy's hand and even went as far as to switch it off, much to Mika's bewilderment.

"W-what are you..."

"...doing?" Rene smirked evilly. "What I've planned on doing for a long time ago. Making you mine."

"Huh..? What do you-ah!" Mika was roughly pushed to the wall shortly after. Rene, now, looming on top of him, secured both of his wrists in a tight grip. "What are you doing! Let me go..!"

 _Make me his? Why would Rene-senpai say such a thing? Even as a joke, that's taking way too far!_

"Stop joking around!" Mika tugged at his wrists, trying to break free but the large shock from before caught him off guard, and not to mention having the drug administered into him, his strength diminishing as a result. His mind was now in a turmoil, as he tried to make something out of the bizarre situation. There must be a sensible reason behind all this.

Rene chuckled, this time a thick layer of mockery accompanied his usual quiet laugh. "Joking? No, my dear Mikaela... I'm not joking." He said with such a straight face void of any humour that Mika was forcefully convinced he meant every word coming out of his mouth.

"But... Senpai... why..?" Mika choked his words out, that nauseating feeling rising from his throat again, causing it to swell and burn. The heat on his face was more than he could bear, it caused his eyes to sting, and hot tears began spilling out of his quivering blue eyes. _Not you too..._

"Quite the contrary... Mikaela, I _am_ one of them... From the very beginning." _Or even much more worse._ Rene nearly whispered, almost as if he could read Mika's mind. The subtle change in the blonde's expression made him smirk even wider.

"Do you fear me now? Do I... scare you so?" Sneered Rene as he trailed his fingers along the contour of Mika's jawline. Then, along Mika's neck, collarbone before stopping between his chest.

A chill ran down Mika's spine when Rene's breath trickled down his ear. "I-If I say yes, what would you do?" His voice was tiny, almost like an inaudible whisper. He was scared to death, terrified of his once gentle and kind-hearted senior. Rene looked manic, a crazed look in his eyes like Mika had never seen before the whole year they were acquainted. He seemed hungry, hungry for that which was not food but lust.

A light tap to the glossy lips and a small shriek could be heard soon after. "Good, because I'll do something way scarier than this. So... Brace yourself~" Slipping the tie from around Mika's neck, Rene swiftly bound the shaking wrists together with the said necktie. He then pushed the tied up arms above Mika's head, enjoying the spectacular sight in front of him. "Kinky."

"You... sick bastard..!" Mika, feeling rather feverish, spat out in disgust.

Rene smirked in return, lecherous eyes wondered down at his groin area. "Says the one with an obvious hard-on, huh?!"

"Hnn!" Eyes blinked wide as Rene suddenly shortened their distance, pinning Mika against the wall full of his own pictures, some came off and scattered messily on the ground, he was trapped between Rene's arms on both of his sides. "Se-senpai, please... stop this!"

"No. I don't want to stop now." Rene said, calm at first before he burst into pure rage. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?! Do you know how much I crave for you, to leave my marks all over your soft smooth skin!? YOU DROVE ME INSANE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rene gripped at the thin wrists tighter causing the blond to scream in pain.

"Hngh!?" Mika bit down a yelp when Rene roughly ripped his white suit apart to reveal his chest, the buttons popped and darted across the room in all directions and he wasted no time in licking and sucking at Mika's collarbone before moving down to the chest, suckling at the rosy colour nipples until they became hard and swollen. "It-It hurts..! S-STOP!" Mika cried, struggling to break free from Rene's iron grip but the drug had already taken effect. His body was burning up, he was unwillingly reacting to any stimulation done to his body. _No, I don't want this... I don't like this..!_

"STOP THIS! LET ME GO...!" Mika was crying hard now, hot pants and gasps escaped from his mouth in between his helpless sobs. Again. He was betrayed by the person he trusted the most again.

In the meantime, Rene showed no remorse whatsoever, his creepy smile grew wider and wider.

"We're going to play a little game..." Rene sweetly said, a normal smile then graced his lips, further sending chills down Mika's spine.

"N-no... please, just stop already..."

"We're going to have this inside of you for one minute." Rene pulled the bottom drawer of his dresser open and took out a large pill-like object connected to a switch by a thin wire. And he also produced bottles of what seemed like lubricants and lotions of some sort. "If you manage to not come under that one minute, I will release you... Okay?"

"Haa! S-stop it..! I don't want to!" Mika violently squirmed under the perverted man until the old bed shook and creaked loudly but Rene proceeded in pulling his pants and briefs down until his thighs to reveal his member, shaking and already leaking with precum. "My, my. How obscene..."

"Uh! N-no..!" Mika jolted upwards when he felt something wet and cold poured in between his legs. The lube travelled down onto his half-hard penis and butthole. "Please, senpai... Please stop this...!" He tried begging again, trembling all over now from fear and downright, sick pleasure.

"Shh, shh... Just relax... And enjoy it." Rene coaxed as he spread Mika's legs wide open and probed a finger inside without a warning, the vibrator ready at hand. Mika screamed in pain when Rene ploughed in deeper to stretch his asshole enough for the vibrator to enter. "So tight... Don't you ever play with yourself down here?" Rene shamelessly asked, delighted to hear a moan from Mika when he hit a sweet spot.

"W-why... are you doing this to me..?" Mika whimpered, hot tears flowed down his reddened cheeks as he continued to have his ass played with. He had never been so humiliated his whole life, not accounting the night his drunken uncle penetrated him for the first time.

"Because I want to. I can't help but desiring you all day and night. Who's fault you think is that?!" Rene licked at his upper lip before he roughly shoved the vibrator into Mika's entrance and not forgetting to switch it on full power. "Your one minute starts now~" He playfully said in between Mika's painful shrieks and heart-wrenching pleas that were nothing but music to his ears.

"Will you come? Or will you not?" Rene questioned, one hand creeping around Mika's slippery wet cock and began to massage it.

"N-no..! Get away from me-hnn!" Mika rejected at first but immediately became obedient once the dark-haired man started stroking his member. His insides were churning from just the vibrator, messing him up, breaking him down. He needed the release. He wanted it so bad. Unconsciously, Mika began to sway his hips up and down to create greater friction between the cylindrical vibrator and his inner wall. He'd explode, his penis would burst if he didn't come.

"You're shaking your hips by yourself, what a naughty little boy you are." Rene pumped at his member harder and Mika was close to passing out from the overstimulation.

"Mmnhm!" Within seconds, Mika unfortunately ejaculated, spraying semen all over his own chest and face. His breaths were heavy and ragged as he laid limp underneath Rene, spent from just coming once. His insides were vibrating still.

"Tsk, tsk. It hasn't even been thirty seconds yet... Too bad, Mikaela. You lose..." Rene swiped some of the white cum across Mika's chest with his finger and licked it. "Which means I get to do whatever I want with you~"

"T-take it out..! Please, se-senpai...!" Mika was flipped over on his knees so his back was now facing Rene, and ultimately, his wet asshole, close to the other's face, was trembling still. "Take it...out..."

And surprisingly, the older man did. Pulling at the vibrator from the wire so fast that Mika ended up coming once again from the sudden jerking. "Uhn!" _How cruel..._

"Next, we're gonna have these inside of you..." Rene took out a chain of beads the size of a marble and dangled them in front of the now horrified Mika. "How many of them could possibly fit inside you, I wonder?"

"NO! That's not possible!" _There was no way they'd fit!_ "Senpai-aah!" Mika weakly struggled but was firmly held down by the other man, one hand on his waist and the other stretching his butthole wider. More cold lube was sloppily poured onto his entrance and Mika momentarily shivered as the colourless liquid trailed down his thighs.

"One..." Rene started counting when he inserted the first bead into the pink, swollen entrance.

"Aah! No! S-stop it-!" Mika jerked upwards, and that ended up pushing the silver bead further into his lubricated anal, a painful scream erupted afterwards.

"Two..." Another bead was pushed into him and his insides began to twitch and tighten involuntarily.

"H-hurts..." This time, Mika gritted his teeth hard, trying to endure the immense pain he was in, wishing he would just wake up from this horrifying nightmare.

"Three..." And yet another one easily slipped into his twitching hole, pushing the two beads deeper inside him.

"...ngh..!"

The arduous process repeated until Mika could no longer form coherent words. And he bit at the pillow close to his face to withstand the pain, all the while crying in silence. Was it karma? Was he being punished for trying to force himself on Yuu and for disobeying him?

"There. You have all seven of them inside you. Well done, Mikaela..." Rene's voice shook him from his reverie and immediately he was attacked by painful but arousing sensations in his anal, fully stuffed with the beady sex toy.

"Haa.. you're so very sexy. I want to enter and come inside of you so bad..." Rene admitted as he began grinding his crotch on Mika's quivering butthole causing the poor blond to moan loudly whenever a pressure was applied to his back, his insides clenching tight to the beads as a response. "Haa! S-stop rubbing against... me! I'm... I'm gonna...!"

"Go ahead... I'm going to have you come from your ass only this time." Rene chuckled darkly before he began to tug at the chain, pulling the beads out one by one.

"UAHH!" Mika came once again in the midst of having the beads removed from inside of him. Mika laid still on the bed, face and body covered with sweat mixed with his own cum. Then he started shaking, trembling from head to toe. And then he began to cry. Softly and quietly at first when it turned into loud and desperate sobs.

"Please...no... Please just stop already..." Mika pleaded for the umpteenth time, eyes now all swollen and red for crying non stop, his voice hoarse and rasped from screaming so much. _Please, help me... Save me, Yuu..._

"Y-yuu..."

Rene froze for a solid ten seconds. "In the end, he's the only one you'd call for help, huh?"

"..huh?" Through hazy mind and bleary eyes, Mika shot his senpai a 'what do you mean' look. "He..?"

"Forget it. I'm done playing the gentleman. You're going to regret not calling for my name first!" With that said, Rene roughly shoved Mika, face first, on the bed, dust bunnies hidden in the mattress swirled up from the impact.

 _Don't. Don't you fucking dare..!_

Rene started unbuckling his belt, pulling down the zip of his pants and that was when Mika started squirming and yelling like a madman. "NO MORE! PLEASE, DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE, STOP!"

"It's too late to beg now... As soon as I enter you, you'll officially be mine. Even your beloved 'Yuu' hadn't got that far with you yet, am I right?" Rene said with a nasty cackle, purposely rubbing the tip of his penis near Mika's twitching butthole.

"N-no..." Mika tried to shake his head, refusing the crazy man all his might, stirring every last bit of his energy to defy the oppressive man. "...you... rapist...!" Then, he clenched his eyes and fists tight, mentally and physically preparing himself for the worst.

"Heh." Was the only reply from Rene as he inched closer with his hardened member sticking between Mika's buttcheeks.

"Get the fuck away from him...!"

The basement door was literally knocked down and appeared a familiar man Mika thought he could no longer see anymore. His expression was dark and grim.

"Yuu!"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Ouch. Wtf happened? That must've been the shittiest rape scene you guys ever read huh? That's what you get for reading shitty fics made by shitty writer like me lol. *awkwardly stares* O_O**

 **So. Um. See you in the final (Final, you say? Yep!) chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Protect Me, Forever!

**IX – Protect Me, Forever!**

* * *

"I said – get the fuck away from Mika-obocchan...!" Yuu repeated, sounding way more furious than the first time. What was even more terrifying was the fact that he did not made any sounds coming down and joining them in the dark basement which was only dim-lighted by an old warm white lightbulb, flickering at times. Yuu could well pass as an assassin, judging from how silent his movements were albeit his anger evident by the scowl on his face.

Rene smugly smiled, as if he had accomplished something big, and he didn't bother pulling himself away from Mika, who was to him, in a lovely state of mess, instead he teased the blond more by squeezing at his member and Mika involuntarily moaned in pain. "I don't want to. Why should I listen to you, to begin with? Ey, _Fake_ -sensei?"

 _He came. I can finally get rid of him! Then, no one... No one can take Mikaela away from me ever again!_

Rene secretly reached for something under the mattress, hovering close to the tight-lipped blond still. Ashamed, Mika quickly turned away from Yuu, all the while biting down on his lips hard, the stinging pain and iron taste kept him distracted enough from the overwhelming mortification he was forced to go through.

 _Why of all people? Why did it have to be Yuu seeing him in his most humiliating state?_

"Last warning. You best listen to me if you still want your limbs attached." Yuu calmly walked closer, gripping at his fists harder until he actually dug into his own skin with his nails, drawing blood, struggling to keep his sane intact. If it weren't for Mika being there, if it weren't for the relationship they shared, and most importantly, if it weren't for the last bit of humanity coursing through his veins, Yuu would have long kill Rene the moment he saw him. Snap his neck into two, break his jaw, smash his head open, cut him into half, burn, boil, pummel him to the ground, beat him into a pulp – the list of assassination techniques endlessly stretched in Yuu's mind.

 _ **Do it!**_

 _ **Don't do it!**_

 _ **Just do it!**_

 _ **No, don't do it!**_

 _ **Kill the fucker!**_

 _ **But you can't!**_

 _ **Kill him!**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **BUT, YES!**_

A scuffle between his inner demons didn't faze Yuu one bit. He was stronger than all of them combined anyway, his mentality wasn't that frail. Else he would have never survived in his occupation by a long run. They were fun to listen to though; with each thought process taking a different personality – emerging as multi-coloured entities in his personal little mind cloud.

"Oho? Aren't you supposed to be a teacher? You're not planning on hurting your student now, do you?" Rene deliberately provoked the raven, daring him to come closer so that he could give him a little 'surprise'.

By now, Yuu was, however, far from listening. "You, of all people, dare to betray his trust...?" He mumbled through gritted teeth, head tilted down to the floor, his black bangs covering his bloodshot eyes. "Even a simple and quick death is too light of a punishment for you, sadistic little bastard. Shall I relieve you of your sad, pitiful life?" The bodyguard moved almost effortlessly towards Rene, holding up one hand in the air as if to choke him with an invisible force.

Dark, menacing cackles escaped Rene's mouth as he daringly pointed the mysterious item right in front the now frozen Yuu. "Do entertain me... _sensei_..." He was holding a handgun, small-caliber, a fully loaded .22 maybe, Yuu presumed from the shape, yet he remained calm, terrifyingly so.

"That thing... Are you planning to shoot me with it?"

"Well, that's the whole purpose of this invention to begin with, yeah? Blasting someone's head off?" Rene's eyebrow perked up nicely, his head slightly tilted so that some of his bangs fell to his predatory red eyes.

"Huh... Too bad. You're a thousand years too young to even think about killing me. Don't do something stupid you'd end up regretting." Yuu said, trying to provoke the crazy ass into giving up.

"And who said anything about killing... _you_?" A painfully wide cartoony of a smile stretched across Rene's sick face and immediately Yuu knew he'd fucked up. Rene wasn't pointing the gun at him anymore but at the trembling blond not far from him.

And after that, everything was the definition of a perfect blur.

The next thing Mika knew was vaguely hearing his name and that similar ear-piercing gunshot slicing through the air for the second time.

"MIKA!"

 _ **Bang!**_

Mika's panic, blood-curdling shriek shot through the silence of the night.

"YUU!?"

The man cladded in all black, hissed in pain when the bullet grazed by his arm, the colour of red started soaking his shirt down until his sleeve as well. He had managed to shield the petrified blond on time, thank god.

"Oho, a true bodyguard indeed. However... I won't miss next time."

"NO! S-stop it, senpai...!"

Without thinking of his own safety and without hesitating at all, Mika tackled the armed psychotic man, disregarding everything except for Yuu's safety. Clutching at the arm holding the gun, Mika tightly squeezed his eyes, expecting some sort of a blow to the head by the manic man. And he wasn't far from the truth.

"NOT NOW, SWEETHEART!"

Rene easily shoved the weaker blond away, slapping him across the face hard with the back of his hand and Mika was sent flying to the corner of the room, wincing in pain as his back hit the brick wall.

That. That took the cake. He fucking lost it, this maniac!

Yuu saw red and nothing else. In just a split second, he was already on top of Rene, snatching the handgun away from the madman.

 _Click._

"You've messed with the wrong person, _brat._ " Yuu stabbed at Rene's neck with the loaded gun, his once bright green eyes turned darker and clouded with wrath.

"Ahahahaha! That's right, sensei... Finish the job..."

 _If you do, it'll prove we're all animals. You and I. Don't deny the cold-blooded beast within!_

"...Ngh...D-don't..." Mika's weak quavering voice travelled across the room and Yuu halted, hesitant. His small, broken voice was all that was required to bring Yuu back from losing control.

"Yes, do it! Shoot me, sensei." Rene taunted with that still wide of a Cheshire smile plastered.

"..."

"I SAID – FUCKING PULL THAT TRIGGER, WILL YOU!?" Rene suddenly burst out in a fit of anger, his face now contorted into such a fierce hard and cold expression. Mika gasped out of terror. Was this the same person who had treated him so kindly in the past? He was close to believe that maybe the man was possessed by an evil spirit or something.

"I will protect Mika from anything that will harm him and right now... You're the very cause of his misery. Maybe I ought to kill you." Yuu said in such deep resentment, before slowly drawing his own gun away, turning his gaze to the now crying blond. "But, I'm not going to." He would not yield so easily to his own temptation, no matter how much his heart yearned for it. Because if he did, then Rene and himself weren't that much different at all. And he absolutely would prove that wrong.

"Coward!" Rene roared loudly, and forcefully re-snatched the gun from Yuu's hand while he was distracted, took one last look at the blond whom he had personally messed up and whispered darkly, "Farewell, Mikaela, my love."

The next thing they saw and knew was Rene pointing the gun at his own head and pulling the trigger. Without any hesitation at all.

 _ **Bang!**_

Another gunshot resounded, louder than the first and second one but what followed after will forever haunt the blond – the sound human body would made if penetrated with such a penetrative force ass a gunshot – that odd squishy sound; immediately Yuu covered Mika's eyes with the palm of his hand as he hugged the trembling teen from behind. "Don't look!" His said sternly.

"D-did he-! Oh my god...!" Mika almost gagged as he sharply inhaled air into his lungs in his pitiful attempt to calm himself from hyperventilating. He threw up on the floor in the end, and onto Yuu's hand that was covering his mouth seconds ago, the mental strain and psychological stress were clearly taking a toll on him.

"It's okay, Mika. It's alright now..." Yuu proceeded in squeezing the trembling blond into a tight hug, unaffected by the vomit in the slightest. His top priorities right now were Mika's wellbeing and mental state. They had always been.

"Y-yuu. . . I'm- it's my fault-! All of it!" Mika began as he broke down into the most heart-breaking desperate cries and sobs Yuu had ever heard. His stomach twisted into a tight knot and Yuu honestly felt as if someone had just punched him hard in the gut as he stood frozen on the spot, watching the weeping blond in complete stupor. "I'm so-sorry..! I should've- should've...listen-" Mika continued, furiously wiping away his tears and snot with the back of his hands. Something wet, thicker than water, slowly stained the front Mika's shirt. "Blood...? Y-you're hurt..! All.. be-because of me..! It's all... M-my fault!"

"Mika...shh... Don't be silly..." Yuu crouched down with the blond, removing his black coat before wrapping it around the half naked blond. After that, Yuu, ever so gently, brought Mika's wet hands into his, firmly gripping them as if to channel some of his strength to the teen. "You did nothing wrong so why do you need to apologise? If anything, it's me who should've..." His voice grew lower until it came to an abrupt full stop.

 _And the wound I received is incomparable to the pain he'd inflicted on you..!_

The worn out Mika rested his head against Yuu's chest so the man took it as a signal that it was alright to touch him without him resisting or rejecting. Slowly, Yuu brought Mika into a gentle hug, the small-framed blond fitted perfectly in his arms and Yuu himself was finally able to calm down. "I apologise for putting you through such a terrifying experience. And I'm sorry for not coming to save you sooner. I'd wished it had been me being done the awful things instead of you."

 _I don't have the right to be your bodyguard. You deserve a much, much more reliable and better one than I._

"...you're here now... That's all that matters." Mika said through muffled voice from where his mouth was pitted against Yuu's black suit, now soaking with blood.

They stayed in each other's warm embrace, Mika's loud sobs and heavy breathings gradually faded and not too long after, replaced by wailing sirens from multiple police cars that could be well heard from the distance.

 _I can't protect you anymore..._

* * *

 _From Mika's POV:_

 _I woke up in a bright white room two days later, an IV d_ _rip attached to my left wrist, machines beeping all around me._

 _And Yuu..._

 _Yuu was nowhere to be found._

 _He left nothing but a large hole in my heart and an endless loop in my mind._

* * *

Five years later...

"Shit, is it going to rain?" A fair blond with striking royal blue eyes stared up at the darkened skies, tightening his short ponytail with a black rubber band. His shift would soon be over in a few minutes, thank god.

Static. His radio, snuggled by his lean waist, picked up a signal and one of his colleagues from headquarter sent him another location in pursue of a criminal dealing with drugs.

" _Shindo-san, please dispatch to area #60."_

"Eh? What's the situation?" Mika hurriedly tightened his short ponytail before jumping in his car and revving the engine up. Just when he thought he could finally relax. Maybe he'd spoken too soon.

' _A criminal is on the loose! He's the guy we've been searching for – the rapist and a murderer of a sixteen-year old girl.'_

Mika frowned a little, his jaw muscles tensed. "Alright, I'm on my way now!"

' _We're sending backups now, Shindo-san be careful and don't do anything reckless!'_

Mika could only scoff at that. What was there to lose anyway? Did he not lose so much already? The blond hastily turned his radio off and made a sharp U-turn with his car, remembering to turn the blaring siren on as he sped to the designated location on his GPS.

* * *

"Stop, this is the police! Put your hands where I can see them!" Mika bellowed, directly pointing his handgun towards the suspicious man.

"Tsk! Ya found me, huh?" The man reluctantly lifted both of his arms on air, afterwards he turned to face Mika, and the first thing that greeted him was a pair of bloody red eyes like those of his long gone senior, Rene.

At times, that last crazed stare Rene had given before taking his own life on that unforgettable night would crossed Mika's mind and his body would negatively react and unconsciously tremble in fear. His knees gave away and Mika stumbled backwards, dropping his gun in the process.

The wanted man saw an opportunity and quickly seized it. Taking Mika's arms by force, he roughly pushed him against the wall and the blond could only yelp in pain as soon as his back was met with the gritty surface.

"S-shit...!" He done it now and made the biggest and possibly fatal mistake of his life. By getting disarmed and pinned to the wall by the killer, he had lost any upper hand against the man let alone restraining him.

"You know... you're kinda cute for a man... I don't mind either way though."

"Get off me, you fucker!" Mika angrily raised his voice, his head was setting off major alarms but his body did not quite get the message – and he did nothing to either push the man away or kick his ass – nothing!

 _Shit, shit, shit! Move, stupid body! Don't fucking fail me now!_

"Y'know, the more you struggle, the more turned on I get..."

Mika's face immediately paled.

 _FUCK NO. HELP ME. SAVE ME. SOMEONE. ANYONE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _YUU!_

Licking his mouth, the sex offender began unbuckling his own pants and Mika was already screaming internally out of disgust when something hard and heavy was flung to the man, hitting him directly on his left cheek. Instantly, that oily face and greasy hair greeted the cold hard flour, knocking the man senseless and Mika was freed once more.

"...!" Mika stood as still as a statue, out of fright and out of shock from what had just transpired.

"You're a magnet for perverts, aren't you?"

A hand reached for the fallen handcuffs and effortlessly restrained the unconscious man. The flabbergasted blond did and said nothing, still. "...?"

"You're welcome." The unidentified man spoke.

 _Badump!_

Slowly, almost in a slow-motion, Mika shifted his gaze upwards, tilting his head slightly towards the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice. And his royal blue eyes widened in disbelief. His heart was beating twice as fast now.

 _Badump-badump-badump-badump-!_

"Y-Yuu. . ?"

Tears threatened to spill but Mika roughly wiped them off and with lightning speed, he practically jumped on top of the older man, beating the other's chest repeatedly. "Yuu, you fucking JERK! Where the HELL were you all this time?! And who gave you the FUCKING permission to leave me?! You SELFISH prick!"

"O-ouch... wait, wait, wait a sec, o-obocchan! T-timeout..!" The ravenette pleaded, hacking out some air when Mika lunged at him and they both toppled, his back slamming hard against the brick wall behind him. His eyes then travelled downwards, to take a closer look of the blond, who was, as he last remembered, as stunning as ever. He was taller of course, but his frame stayed lean and small just like the last time Yuu saw him. His yellow bangs were noticeably longer, covering his gleaming sapphire eyes a little and Mika gave off an air of maturity around him. He was legitimately exuding a massive amount of pheromones, enough to intoxicate anyone who dared standing so close to him.

Yuu's hand naturally reached out to touch the soft golden strands. "You've grown your hair out, hm?" His green eyes softened as he studied the boy, now grown into a fine young man in front of him, his heart actually skipped a beat when their eyes met. It was that strange sensation. Again. It did not fade, not even as years had passed.

"We finally meet again after five freaking years and those were your first words to me? Fuck. You." Mika angrily snapped, his face tilted upwards a little and Yuu took the chance to kiss him by the lips, silencing him completely.

"Wha-you!" Mika squeaked after he found his voice, all the while blushing madly before flopping his face into Yuu's chest. "What did you do that for? You heartless idiot..."

A pleasant chuckle erupted from the ravenette. "I know."

"No, seriously. Where the hell were you all this time?" Mika made eye contact once more, the pink tint on his cheeks subsided a little. The sky blue eyes shone almost a little to bright for Yuu, demanding answers or truth or simply, both.

"Redeeming myself..." Yuu calmly said and ended there on a final note-ish, it was a pretty elusive answer, you could say. Call him a coward but maybe that was just what he truly was – a coward, when it comes to Mika.

"Then, what about now? Are you back for good?" Mika didn't bother asking for the minor details such as where, why, with whom etc. He just need to know what comes next. What would the man do _now_?

Yuu smiled at Mika's straightforwardness. He steeled himself before nodding slightly. Ah, his hands were shaking.

"Yeah, I'm back for good."

Mika's face instantly brightened up upon hearing Yuu's honest answer. "Then..."

 _You won't leave me again..?_

"Just, don't you ever leave my side again!" Mika proceeded in slamming both of his hands to the wall with Yuu in between, and the dark-haired man almost jumped from surprise. There it was; the infamous wall-slam or commonly termed as _kabe-don_.

"Wow, how masculine~ I'm falling more and more in love with you, Mika!" Yuu said in a feminine voice as he clasped his hand together, deliberately blinking his eyes rapidly like a desperate love-struck maiden.

"S-shut up, bastard!" The blond flippantly retorted. "You're not allowed to leave my side ever again..." He then muttered quietly, bashfully turning his head away from Yuu.

"And why not?" Yuu jokingly asked, carefully cupping Mika's face in his hands, the warmth from the contact slowly seeping through his fingertips.

Mika immediately glared back, rather defiantly. "Because you're my bodyguard – it's your job to protect me!" An evident pout formed on his cursive mouth.

"But, I'm not your bodyguard anymore..." Slowly retracting his hands, Yuu mumbled in dejection but experienced a brain-rattling shake from Mika soon after.

"Then, who are you calling obocchan, huh?" He promptly released the man, jerking his head to the right to avoid those puppy-like eyes that Yuu was giving.

 _I have to tell him now. Before he disappears again._

Mika nervously glanced back at Yuu from the corner of his eyes, his whole being shook from nerves, and it took his everything to even stand properly. His heartbeat skyrocketed, his vision turned blurry, the steam from his blushing face felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You can't leave my side... not when I'm so madly in love with you... T-take responsibility, dammit!"

Yuu laughed again, his cheery expression remained unchanged even as five long years had passed. Mika almost teared up in nostalgia. Yuu's face, voice, personality, strengths and weaknesses altogether; he had missed all of them so, so bad.

"Roger that, young master."

The ravenette cheekily pecked him on the lips for the second time.

"I'll have you know that you're so lucky to have a kind and understanding master like me." Mika gruffly said as soon as they pulled back from the smooch.

"Yes, yes. An adorable one to boot." Yuu lightly tapped at Mika's nose with his index finger. In that instant, both of them stared right into each other's eyes, enthralled just by the presence of the other. Both thinking, 'how lucky I am...to have met you again in this lifetime.'

"To be honest, Mika. I, too, had fallen in love with you, but it took me years to convince myself that I wasn't mistaken. I'm so sorry for making you wait." Yuu finally confessed, hands interlocking with Mika's. He was sure of it now, after all those years of separation, his heart was able to reconfirm his own feelings and Yuu'd do anything to be with the blond hereon after.

"I'll protect you forever so please, be mine." The ravenette pulled Mika's cold hands to his mouth, offering soft chaste kisses to each one of them.

"For always." Came the calm reply as Mika shortened the little distance between them and they kissed, comfortably standing in that position for at least ten minutes or so – eager to make up for the lost time. This time, they would spent their lives together, not as a master and a bodyguard, but as lovers.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I'm so freaking glad I managed to somehow complete this story! (IT'S BEEN 10 FREAKING YEARS LOL)**

 **So, uh.. any, uh comments? I'm aware the ending is a bit abrupt and rushed (wait, this whole chapter is a mess) but it's the best one my rusty brain could come up with. A big thank you to you all for even picking up this horrible fic and followed it until the end! And warm thanks to those who left me kind and encouraging words, you guys are stars! ;_;**

 **Till another time. Stay toasty! C:**


	10. Chapter 10: From Here On Out, With You

**Omake: From Here On Out, With You**

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Mika stirred a little, wincing as some streaks of sunlight suddenly greeted his face, his half lidded eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. Birds were merrily chirping, the sun was shining brightly and most importantly, someone was gently stroking his hair.

 _Wait - Someone was doing what?_

The very thought instantly made his eyes pop wide open. "What the heck, did you just stare at my face all night long?" Mika jokingly asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes before shyly covering his face with a pillow when Yuu didn't say anything but simply smiled back at him. "Stop doing something so embarrassing, please..."

A pleasant laugh bounced across his room – no, wait – _their_ room. "I can't help it... I missed you, I missed you so much, you know..." Yuu continued, hands already snaking around Mika's waist.

"Hmph! Two can play at this game. Not a single day had passed without me thinking of you, you selfish bastard." Mika playfully head-butted Yuu's chest and they stayed in that cuddling position afterwards. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." A hand easily slipped through the oversized pastel blue T-shirt he was wearing and Mika immediately yelped in surprise. "H-hold it right there! Where do you think you're touching, pervert! I thought you had no sexual desires before!?" He was legit freaking out because; one – he didn't go out with anyone at all after Yuu disappeared and two – this would be his first time experiencing sex (well, a consensual one anyway).

"What, it's normal to touch and feel good with the one you love, right?" Yuu questioned back, arching a smug eyebrow as a reminiscence of the past popped up on his mind. "And who was it that decidedly attacked me in the bathroom first, hmm~? Don't tell me you forgot what happened five years ago?"

"Sneaky little prick." Mika mumbled begrudgingly, pale cheeks easily turning red from embarrassment at the very memory. He then boldly pulled Yuu's hand deeper under his shirt, giving his lover the most seducing side glance he could manage. "D-do what you want, Mr. Perv."

"Ah, is it bad that I felt rather turned on by that?" Yuu said, scratching his cheek rather sheepishly.

"You're hopeless... but wait, what about the preparations..? Just so you know-! I.. d-don't have those kind of things here..." Mika reluctantly admitted. Heck, Yuu should be glad he didn't because it would've been a different meaning entirely if it was otherwise.

Yuu said nothing, but produced some packets of condoms and a bottle of lube, he did looked a teeny tiny bit guilty and Mika could only stared at the ravenette all wide-eyed. Gobsmacked? _Yeah._ Shocked beyond words? _Pretty much._ Wanting to punch Yuu directly to the gut? _Hell fucking yeah._

"Y-you dirty old man..." Mika could only refute back as much when Yuu gently pushed him down on the bed before sneaking a surprise kiss, leaving him no chance to escape at all. Or then again, maybe he didn't even want to.

"Old man? Whom you came to love so much anyway, hmm? Though calling me that might be taking it too far." The green-eyed man pouted, nuzzling his head close to Mika's chest, whose rapid heartbeat could easily be heard from a mile away. Did he really looked that old now?

"Hitting thirty must be pretty terrifying, huh..." Silence dragged on for two seconds, "Ouch, did I hit a sensitive nerve?" Mika smugly smiled when he caught Yuu's baffled expression.

"Don't make me bite you." Yuu playful-aggressively warned as he nipped at Mika's pale white neck a little.

"Mhm..but maybe I want you to." Mika quietly said, sapphire eyes trembling in delight. _Take me._ His whole body seemed to say.

Yuu froze for a solid minute and gulped hard, clearly wasn't ready for Mika's adorableness attack. "Don't mind if I do then." He lightly pecked at the soft moist lips before leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Mika's chest and began fondling with his nipples.

"Un! N-not there- Yuu..!" Mika cried out, hands desperately clutching around Yuu instead of pushing him away. "I d-don't like it t-there!"

Yuu momentarily halted, green eyes peering at the flushed blond accusingly. "Don't like..? Or are you just sensitive?" He didn't bother hiding his evil, evil smirk for Mika to see. Somehow, another nasty idea flashed through his mind. Reaching for the bottle of lube, Yuu poured some of the content on his hand and carefully slipped into Mika's boxer.

"Hey-ah?!" The blond shrieked in surprise soon enough as Yuu started wrapping his hand around Mika's member. "F-fuck... let go of my d-dick..."

"But, I've just touched it..!" Yuu whined like a little child, hand began pumping at it, much to Mika's bewilderment.

"D-don't fuck with me-!"

Yuu snorted, hand still stubbornly pumping and slowly increasing his speed. "And I'm telling you, I want to do JUST that!" The ravenette retorted, sounding just like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"I'll clobber your ass, Yuu if you don't fucking stop! This is so damn humiliating..."

 _I don't want to admit it but I'm starting to feel good..!_

Mika whimpered internally but adamantly put up a tough front.

Yuu ceased any movement, opening his mouth to say something. "Punch me, kick me or even bite me. Do whatever you want with me, Mika... I'm all yours, remember?"

Mika stared back for a few moments in complete silence, his blush have yet to subside. Embracing Yuu and finally finding back his voice, he softly whispered close to Yuu's ear in return, "And I'm all yours..."

"Ah, you're so..." Yuu returned the hug just as tight, taking in all of Mika, his sweet scent, his trembling fingers and shaky voice – everything. "I love you. I really do."

Mika bit back a sob from escaping. There Yuu was again, casually getting him all emotional just from a cheesy confession, though it was, nonetheless, heart-warming. Blinking back his tears, the blond purposely pulled Yuu closer, clumsily kissing him afterwards. "I'm ready... so, just..." Thick eyelashes quivered, as were those plump red lips.

Something inside Yuu snapped as soon as Mika said that. Sighing with a smile, Yuu bumped their foreheads together, startling Mika a little. "There goes my pitiful attempt at self restraining. Well, better prepare yourself, Mika..." The dark-haired man pulled out his own member from the red boxers he was wearing, bringing Mika's and his penises together before rubbing them slowly.

"Hn! Y-yuu..." Mika moaned, clutching at Yuu's dishevelled T-shirt tighter. "W-what should I do..? Nn... I don't k..know..!" What should he be doing in this situation? He didn't want to be the only one feeling good but he was clueless as to what course of action should he take. No matter what had happened in the past, Yuu was ultimately the first one ever. He was the first one to steal his heart, the first one Mika confessed to, the first one that reciprocates his love back and the first one Mika willingly gave his body to. With no such prior experiences, the blond was at a total loss.

"Just be your adorable self..?" Yuu let out a small chuckle, still grinding their members together, alongside groaning and panting slightly.

"Don't call me adora-aah!" Mika was just about to retort when he felt a tingling sensation on his chest, sending jolts of electricity coursing throughout his body. Peering down at his chest, the first thing that he saw was a mop of black hair. Yuu was nibbling at his nipple, fondling and suckling at it with his hot tongue. When did his pyjama became undone again?

"N-not right there-! I'm... Feeling...weird!"

"You're getting hard though? As I thought, you like getting your nipples teased, do you, young master?"

Mika was only half listening, mind too hazy to think and could only slur his words out. "Emm not..!" He yelped loudly shortly after; a hand was now wandering low at his rear, something slimy and bony probing at his hole.

"Wh..what are you..?"

"Preparing you?" Yuu said, finger twisting and turning meticulously at Mika's butthole. He then explained further, "So it won't hurt you when I enter you later."

"Enter..?" Mika's face contorted into confusion more and more. "How are you going to-" The blond paused soon after he felt something hard prodding between his legs.

"With this." Yuu proudly pulled out his dick for the younger man to see.

A drop of cold sweat rolled down Mika's right cheek.

"Fuck, no. That's not gonna fit now, will it?" The blond stared at Yuu's penis in disbelief, still. _Because, look at that..._ _It's freaking HUGE!_

"Haha~ of course it would. I can guarantee so." Yuu then smirked as he leaned closer, "Over the last five years, did only your body grew but not your courage..? Didn't expect the proud young master to grow up into just a little wimp now..."

Mika easily took the bait and was quick to deny Yuu's words.

"Who says..! I'm not some pathetic wimpy spineless little brat!"

 _I didn't say any of those though..._ Yuu thought to himself in amusement, too preoccupied with his inner musings to even realise Mika was suddenly on top of him, panting, drops of sweat trickling down his smooth skin. "Eh..?"

"You prepared me enough..." The blond impatiently said, positioning his hind directly on top of Yuu's rock hard penis, the tip oozing with precum.

"Mi...ka... what are you- ugh!" The raven, albeit flabbergasted at first, automatically groaned seconds as Mika took hold of his cock with one hand, bringing it directly to his butthole, and at this point, he too was mewling like a cat in heat.

"I'm..uh! Helping you out..! F..fuck, it hurts..." Droplets of water hit Yuu's face and he looked up to see Mika in tears, his expression pained.

"Hey.. slow down, Mika. I should stretch you out more. Please, don't force yourself." Yuu kindly smiled, halting Mika's movement with his own hand. He might appeared calm from the outside but heavens knew how chaotic his emotions were on the inside. _Where did he learn to ride other people anyway? God, he'll be the death of me._

"Don't worry... It hurts.. but... It hurts so good...!" Mika lightly slapped Yuu's hand away and proceeded to pressed his lower half down, moaning in pleasure along the way.

"Kinky." Yuu barely whispered, groaning aloud as Mika began moving so that his dick penetrated deeper inside. "But I don't want anyone else sees you like this..!"

"Then keep me forever, idiot." Mika heatedly replied when Yuu grabbed at his slim waist and he too began thrusting. "You read my mind. I wanna do just that, m'kay? So don't you dare leave me..." The ravenette jokingly warned, moving rhythmically back and forth, hoping to find Mika's sweet spot.

"A-ah!" A wanton moan escaped Mika's lips immediately. And he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, all the while looking very red in the face.

 _Ah, found it._

Instead of ramming into it senseless like anyone else would do, Yuu slowed down, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. "You're close? But are you alright, Mika? Does it hurt? Should I stop? Want me to pull out?" He worriedly asked, carefully positioned Mika onto his lap so that he could pull out of him if he had to.

"N-no... Ke..keep going..!" Mika urged on, arms wound tightly around Yuu's neck, because he wanted the release. He _needed_ it.

"You asked for it... so don't blame me later on..!" Pushing the blond down while grabbing at Mika's chin, Yuu landed the softest kiss the blond had yet to experience while thrusting his hips as hard.

Mika screamed loudly in exaltation, his raspy moans intermingled with Yuu's lips and tongue, which was tackling with his own. "T-there...! Feels.. S-so good!"

"Right here..?"

 _Rousing. Exhilarating. Simply intoxicating._

"Yuu-agh! I'm..! Cumming!" Mika's movements were spastic as he curled his legs tighter around Yuu's bareback, his sweet voice echoed beautifully, tearing the silence of the room and his pretty face now wet with tears, sweat and saliva. Even then, he still looked so fucking hot.

"Me too, Mika..." Yuu whispered, sneaking a peck at the blond's swollen lips, but he wasn't stopping, still thrusting his hips back and forth, plunging deep inside of Mika. "You're squeezing me... So damn tight-! I'm gonna cum..! Let's do it- together..." The raven said between breathless pants and teeth-clenching groans, a hand slipping into Mika's unclenched fist and they interlocked perfectly.

"I love you... I love you so much." Yuu confessed, messily kissing Mika on the lips in the process.

Mika involuntarily shuddered at that and before he knew it, both of their bodies jolted upwards in unison and they let out cries of sheer ecstasy. "Ngh-AAH!"

Laying limp on top of Yuu's strong chest, Mika sighed in content as he lovingly stared into those half-lidded emerald eyes. Slender fingers rested on Yuu's waist and in the older man gladly return the shy-like hug. Mika stayed quiet until his breath became even again before opening his mouth to say, "I love you too, Yuu."

 _And that was fucking AWESOME._

They both simultaneously thought at the same time, and stayed in that cuddling position, enjoying each other's warmth and presence for a while longer. And they would continue staying by each other's side from here on out, until their very last breaths.

 **END~ (for real this time lmao)**

* * *

 **Hiya dear readers! As usual, thanks a lot for your continuous support and constructive feedback! I feel bad for not including any smexy scenes between Yuu and Mika and thus I created this chapter on an impulse. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~ :3**


End file.
